A Girl and Her Phantom
by Honorthefallensaints
Summary: When you have to act as the guardian of a twelve-year-old girl who shares the same looks and ghost powers as her 'cousin' in order to avoid execution via melting down after making a deal with the Master of All Time, you probably should have thought about it better. At least, Dan should have. AU. Update: On an indefinite hiatus, but not dead. Possibly gonna be rewritten.
1. A Rather Ghostly Meeting

...Hi, guys... You might be wondering why Dani's Days haven't been updated in 8 months, huh? I'm gonna be perfectly honest with you guys; I lost all interest in continuing it and since I didn't want to write medicore chapters and disappoint you guys with the quality, I decided to discontinue it. I mean, maybe one day I'll write another chapter(and re-write all the other ones), but who knows? And I've been wanting to write _this _for months now, so...here's the story. Yaaaaay...you guys don't care at all, do you? Well, here's the summary then:

Summary: In order to avoid execution via melting into ectoplasmic goo, Dan Phantom accepts an offer from Clockwork to allow him to roam the human world, but only on a few conditions; he has to _not _kill anyone(much to his anger and dismay), attempt to pose as a human and act as the legal guardian(or, in Clockwork's words, "big brother") to Danielle "Dani" Phantom, his independent, alternate younger self's female clone. Needless to say, the two both share a mutual dislike/untrusting feelings for each other. But, that might change when they have to serve as Amity Park's protectors after Danny, his family and his friends are stuck in some ghost-hunting academy in some isolated part of Germany for a few months. Now, with dealing with powerful ghosts, school and all that unimportant stuff, Dani and Dan might learn to get along after all... AU, where every episode between Eye for an Eye and D-Stabilized, along with Phantom Planet, never happened. Well, with the exception of PP, hasn't happened yet... Blame _Like a Brother _by geek179 and _All for My Little Girl _by RaeSoul for inspiration. Obvious Dan/Dani brother-sister bonding is obvious. Sorry for lame joke.

Warning: Rated for violence, some minor cussing, minor OOC Dan and possible subtle adult jokes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dani Phantom, Dan Phantom or anything releated to the series. Danny Phantom and anything releated belong to Butch Hartman, Nickeloden and Viacom. The only thing I'll claim is the AU idea, and any OCs that will appear in the fic unless stated otherwise.

* * *

**A Girl and Her Phantom**

**Prologue: A Rather Ghostly Meeting**

* * *

The sun shined brightly on the warm summer morning in Steelville as the people went on with their day. Some were taking a nice stroll, others were jogging and some(mostly young children) were playing, whether they were playing a game of tag or soccer, or anything else really. Markets and stores were packed full with busy people, stuffing their carts and bags as they guided themselves through the building. The park was full of couples sitting on benches, old ladies throwing bread crumbs on the ground for pigeons to peck on, blah blah blah, you get the idea.

But this is not about them, obviously. Now, let's turn our attention to the glowing, flying little girl in the sky, hmm? She was rather an odd sight, besides the glowing and flying things mentioned before. First off, her hair was literally snow-white and the front of her hair was long and messy, hanging in front of her face, while the back was pulled into a ponytail, with the help of a black ponytail holder. Her glowing, radioactive green eyes scanned the ground below her as she flew, her mouth curled into a smile. Her skin was, oddly enough, a healthy tan and had what appeared to be raspberry lipstick on...well, her lips. Her top was long-sleeved shirt made of tight, yet flexible fabric, with one half of the shirt a solid black while the other side was completely white. The shirt also had a white, round and short collar, a baring midriff and a weird, speeding white "P" inside a "D" on the black side. On her waist was long, baggy black pants with odd, white shapes and her feet were covered by simple white boots. Along with all that, was an addition pair of short gloves that were open on the top, with a white one the side of her where it was black, and a black one on the side where it was white.

To put it bluntly, she looked like some weird anime character. Anyway, the girl was looking down at the ground, watching the crowd of happy people with a smile on her face. Turning herself invisible just in case, she flew through the busy streets and landed near a dumpster, which was near the backdoor of an old, abandoned warehouse. Turning herself visible, Danielle "Dani" Phantom let herself fall to the ground and leaned against the cold, smelly metal of the oversized garbage can.

"Whoa, next time maybe I should bring something to eat before I fly off from California to this place." Dani said, as her stomach growled loudly, causing her briefly turn her head from behind the dumpster, hoping no one heard that. She really didn't want a repeat of her 'chase scene' in Manhattan, which was about seven weeks ago...or at least that's how long the incident has been in her mind.

Glancing around for anyone watching, Dani leaned her head against the dumpster afterward, and suddenly with a flash of light, two bluish white rings formed at her waist. They then split apart and went into different directions, with one going up and the other going down. Her midriff top became a plain, slightly worn out blue pull over hoodie while her pants came a pair of red cameo shorts. Blue sneakers with a hint of white and white socks replaced her boots, while her gloves disappeared and her skin became a bit paler. Her hair turned black, her ponytail holder turned red, a red beanie hat was firmly placed on her head and finally, her green eyes became a blue color.

Danielle looked around and slowly, but cautiously, got up and dusted herself off. Then, she heard a rumbling sound and quickly turned her head to look around, only to realize it was coming from her stomach.

"Oh, right. I guess I should grab something to eat while I'm here." Danielle said, as she walked away from the alley and walked around, eying stores with little to no interest. Until she spotted a bakery near the corner of her eye, which was literally across from the street. Looking for any upcoming cars, Danielle quickly dashed to the other side of the street, and halted right at the door, staring at the large glass doors with slight unease. Deciding to ignore this feeling, she walked into the bakery, the sound of a chiming bell ringing in her ears for a moment as she looked around. It wasn't overly crowded, yet it wasn't deserted either. Just, well, somewhat quiet. Behind the counter was a young woman, somewhere in her early 20s, looking somewhat bored. Her sharp, lilac painted nails tipped against the marble surface of the counter, while her hazel eyes were staring off into space. She played with a lock of her shoulder length, straight, platinum blonde hair for a moment and didn't seem to notice the little girl slowly walking towards the counter. Then again, Danielle had to admit she _was _pretty short for her age...

Well, her physical age, at least.

"Um, hi?" Danielle asked, her voice filled with slight nervousness. She watched as the woman's eyes shot up and looked around, attempting to find the source of the voice, still not noticing the homeless girl behind the counter. "Hello! I'm down here!"

"Oh." The girl said, lowering her head to look at the little girl, smiling when spotted Danielle. "Welcome! Sorry for not noticing you before, today's kinda boring as you can tell."

Danielle couldn't help but chuckle at the woman's comment in agreement, taking another look at the place for a moment.

"Yeah, I can see that." Danielle commented, still looking before turning her attention back towards the woman in front of her.

"So, what can I get you?" The woman said, as held a small notepad in her hand and a blue pen in the other hand. Staring at the wide variety of desserts behind the glass dome, Danielle tried her best not to drool at the sight of the sugary treats. Cakes, cookies, biscuits, etc. They were all probably tasted as delicious as they looked.  
Noticing the girl was too busy staring at the foods, Becky Butler chuckled and decided to wait until the random little girl choose something.

"Looks real good, huh?" Becky asked, learning against the counter, turning her head towards Danielle's direction.

"Mm-hmm." Danielle muttered absent-mindedly, still staring at baked goods. Becky chuckled and decided to let the random little girl look for a few minutes, when she (hopefully) made up her mind. Besides, she needed to make a new batch of lemon blueberry cupcakes any way.

Danielle glanced at the foods in front of her, ignoring the sound of her rumbling stomach as she placed her right hand on her chin with her left arm folded over it. She glanced at the cherry cheesecake for a moment, before looking over towards the carrot cupcakes. She looked at them back to back for a couple of seconds, before sighing and scowling at the sound of her hungry stomach.

"Ugh, shut it, stomach!" Danielle whispered to herself, before her eyes widen for a moment. Did she seriously just talk to her stomach? Great, she was starting to go crazy from hunger-

Danielle shivered as a chill ran up her spine, and for a moment she saw a cold, blue wisp coming out of her mouth.

"You _gotta _be kidding me. Ghosts? Here?" Danielle murmured to herself, looking around for a place to hide to in order to transform. Spotting the bathroom, she dashed towards it and phased through the door, hoping nobody was around. Sighing in relief that it was, in fact, an empty bathroom, Danielle formed two rings at her waist and in a few seconds, she was Dani Phantom. Phasing through the roof and turning invisible after wards, Dani glanced around for any sign of the ghost, raising an eyebrow.

"Weird, I was sure my ghost sense went off." Dani said, landing on the roof of the bakery, glancing around. "But it was pretty warm in there, so I couldn't be seeing my breath. So either my ghost sense is going nuts, or the ghost is too much of a chicken to face...me..." She gulped at the large shadow behind her, slowly turning around before a giant, rocky fist collided with her cheek, knocking her to the streets below and right into a dumpster. Hearing the muffled screams of citizens from under the garbage bags, Dani flew straight out of the dumpster, looking rather angry. She was covered in garbage, such as old banana peels and rotten apple cores, and other disgusting things. She turned intangible for a moment to get the garbage off her, before turning her attention to the streets. Standing on a now broken part of the street was an incredibly tall rock monster like ghost. It was a lime green color, with jagged edges on the end of its four-fingered hands and shoulder blades, a very muscular build, the signature ghostly glow all ghosts had and small, beady red eyes. Dani didn't think he looked so tough.

"Hey, Boulder Boy!" Dani shouted, grabbing the ghost's attention. "Didn't your mom ever tell you it's not nice to hit a lady?" The rock ghost simply growled, and threw a red car in Dani's direction. Dani simply turned intangible briefly and grabbed the car before it hit the cowering couple on the sidewalk. The hybrid gave a grin as she lifted the car over her head and placed it in a nearby parking lot, before flying over to the couple again.

"You can thank me later if I decide to stay in town for a while." Dani said, waving at the surprised couple before dashing off to fight the spook who was throwing fire hydrants at people, luckily not hitting them...yet.

"T-that g-girl c-certainly looked like that Phantom boy from Amity Park, don't you say honey?" The man asked his companion, before he turned around and saw the woman, spawned on the ground, who fainted in shock a minute before. He immediately got on his knees and held her head, hoping she didn't have a concussion of sorts. "Ugh, we finally move out of that idiotic town and now some female, punk Phantom wannabe is here and causing property damage fighting that stupid rock ghost-"

"Hey, who the heck are you calling a 'Phantom wannabe'?" Dani yelled, slammed against the building behind him. "And a "thank you" would be nice, you ungrateful jerk!" With that, she quickly flew towards the spook, blasting it with an ecto-blast.

"Oh, my...!" The man said, before fainting on the ground next to his wife.

"Alright, Rocky." Dani said, throwing more ecto-blasts at the ghost as she flew around the ghost. "You asked for this!" She charged up a very powerful ghost ray with her feet, and would have shot him right in the face...had he not grab her legs, causing her to lose contraction before he performed a small spin and threw her 3 feet away, right into the back of a SUV. Dani struggled to get up, but the rock monster flew right towards her and grabbed her by the mouth with one hand, while charging up a bright orange ghost ray in his other one. Dani gulped and closed her eyes, her hands charging up with green ecto-energy. But before she could shoot the thing herself, however, someone beat her to it. She gasped, landing face first on the ground before slowly getting up.

"Sorry, buddy, but the kid is off-limits."

Startled at both her ghost sense going off and the masculine voice behind her, she slowly turned around to the source of the voice and gasped at what she saw.

Standing- well, more like slightly floating off the ground- still with one of his black, gloved muscular hands curled up in a fist covered in green smoke, was a young man(somewhere in his twenties by the looks of him,). His hair, or more appropriately, fire was white and had a small ponytail in the back. His red eyes held an very malicious and sadistic glee, his mouth in a fanged smirk. Dani had to admit, his costume was kinda...silly. The top part of the suit was white, with a large black collar extending to his lower half, which was all black, excluding the white boots. A white cape was tied around his neck, with the inside being completely ink black while the ends of the cape were tattered. A white belt was on his waist, and he had small, white goatee on his face. However, that wasn't the most surprising part about him.

It was the incredibly familiar "DP" symbol on his chest that surprised Dani. She stared at him for a few moments, frozen still without anything to say. Well, except one thing:

"...D-D-Danny?"

* * *

**Derp, cliffhanger. You guys don't know how happy I was when I finally finished this! After weeks and weeks, no less! Hopefully, Dani was in-character. Hopefully. And this was a total of four pages long, according to OpenOffice. Kinda shocked, actually.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed it! Honorthefallensaints, out for now! See you guys on the next chapter! And remember: Flames will more or less be extingushed before they get out of hand.**

**P.S.: To avoid confusion, Danielle's human half will be referred to as, well, "Danielle". Meanwhile, her ghost half will be known as "Dani". Why? Because it's easier for me not constantly switch between "Danielle" and "Dani" at random.**

**3/1/13**


	2. Phantom, Meet Phantom

Hi, guys! If you're wondering why I haven't uploaded a new chapter until today, I'm planning to update this story every Friday unless something messes that up. Hopefully if will be worth it. This chapter kinda hated me, though. And thanks to _aldovas_ and _The Bloodless _for reviewing the last chapter, and for the latter putting this story on alert. You guys make me happy. :)

Disclaimer: I don't Danny Phantom, nor am I Butch Hartman or one of the writers in disguise. I would have better things to do than writing fan fictions like this.

* * *

**A Girl and Her Phantom**

**Chapter 1: Phantom, Meet Phantom**

* * *

"...D-D-Danny?" Dani whispered, still staring at the man, who was now firmly standing still on the sidewalk. She took a couple of steps forward, but stopped and slowly got back to her original spot, complete and utter fear written all over her face. She gulped for a moment, before giving a glare and flying over towards him, wanting to get some answers. And not to look like a coward as well. After all, first impressions tended to last the longest.

Dan simply watched as the little girl, who almost looked exactly like his younger self, attempt to walk towards him, before going back and now was simply flying towards him, a hard glare set on her face. Though he had a blank look on his face, inside he was snorting. So, _this _was his cousin Clockwork was talking about? She was just some pint-sized brat! Though the look of fear on her face for a moment was simply _wonderful_ to stare at...

With a frown, Dani went up to the chest of the mystery man and poked it multiple times, causing him to stare down at her. Seeing his face up close, she gulped at the very, very malicious face the ghost was giving her.

"Uh...thanks?" Dani nervously stated.

"You're welcome." Dan said, leaning towards her to make her uncomfortable. It was working pretty well, judging from her shaking. "Now, could you be a polite little girl and tell me who the hell you are?"

Dani snapped out of her sacred state and glare at him furiously, eyes burning with green fury.

"First off, dude,_ I'm_ NOT a little girl! I'm twelve years old!" Dani shouted, frustrated at yet another person for thinking she was a little kid. It wasn't her fault that she was short for her age! "And two, I should ask you the same question!"

"Hot tempered, much?" Dan simply stated, crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, before muttering under this breath: "Looks like Clockwork didn't mention that when he sent me here."

Hearing the muttering of the man in front of her, Dani looked at him, confused. He came here by some dude named 'Clockwork'? Was this 'Clockwork' guy a ghost? Or maybe a human? Though the former is more likely, since she never heard about some human guy named 'Clockwork'. Either way, why did he send this guy here, and most importantly...

Why did this ghost reminded her of Danny, yet at the same time also reminded her of Vlad? Well, hopefully she was gonna get answers, whether by peaceful talking or a brutal butt-whooping-

Her train of thought was ever rudely interrupted when a deep, booming roaring was heard, as the giant rock ghost from before was running, if could call it that its way towards the surprised and somewhat startled Phantoms, both of whom quickly and wisely jumped out-of-the-way when it punched the spot they were on, breaking the concrete of the sidewalk and causing a surprisingly small earthquake. The two Phantoms landed behind the ghost, both of them using their feet as brakes. Turning his head towards Dani, Dan simply stared at her for a moment, causing her to stare back.

"Not gonna chicken out, are you?" Dan asked, hoping to see anger or at least annoyance on Dani's face. However, all he got in return was a cocky and devious smirk.

"You wanna ask questions, or you wanna to kick some butt?" Dani simply said, the smirk still on her face. Grinning, Dan turned his attention towards the rock monster and charged up a very powerful ecto-blast, with Dani quickly following suite. Before the giant thing realized it's targets was right behind them, it quickly became consumed by a very bright green light, and it only took a few seconds before it went away, leaving ash on the ground, carried away by the wind. While Dani stood still like a frozen statute, not expecting the ghost to turn into _ash _of all things, Dan simply chuckled and grinned.

"Well, that was relieving." Dan stated, before turning to the girl next to him. "Well, see you later, kid." With that, he flew off, leaving the ghost girl standing in the middle of the street, still shocked.

"...W-W-What?" Dani whispered, before realizing the ghost next to her had disappeared. "Hey, where is that guy- Ugh! He flew off! What a jerk!" She then sighed and flew off to the bakery, landed on the roof and phasing through the building until she landed in the still empty bathroom. Transforming back to normal, Danielle walked through the door, seeing a few people ducked under the tables and most of the shop empty. Hearing a door open behind her, Danielle watched as the woman behind the counter came back with a plate full of lemon blueberry cupcakes, placing them next to the pumpkin cupcakes. She looked around and appeared confused when she saw how little people were in her store, including Danielle.

"Hey, young lady, what the flipping heck happened here?" Becky questioned, placing her hands on her hips as she looked around.

"I don't know." Danielle said without hesitation, hoping the cashier will buy it. And much to her relief, she did- somewhat. Well, her lying skills were probably the only _good_ thing Vlad taught her...

Why did she just thought of that?

"Okay," Becky said, moving slowly to the front of the counter as Danielle slowly walked over. "Have you decided on what you want yet?"

Danielle felt her muscles, but quickly relaxed and decided to just pick the first thing she saw.

"Yeah, I'll like those two apple pie slices, please." Danielle said, pointing to the desserts next to the carrot cupcakes.

"Good to know someone in this town has manners." Becky murmured to herself, loud enough for Danielle to faintly hear it, causing the homeless preteen to smile. She never heard that in her short lifespan so far! Grabbing a bag and placing the pie pieces into it, she leaned over the counter so Danielle could grab it easily. With one swift jump, the clone had the bag in her hands. "That will be twenty dollars, please."

"Sure!" Danielle said, quickly digging in her pocket for her leather wallet(something she, ahem, 'borrowed', while in Ohio.), and opening it, taking a twenty-dollar bill out and handing it to Becky. She then walked away, stopping at the door to say: "Thanks for the pie!". She then opened the door and walked out, smiling.

"You're welcome! Please, come again!" Becky yelled, before sighing. "She was probably the only nice customer in over a month." She really hoped she would she her again. Hopefully with at least one adult with her, and not alone, starving to death. Maybe she should call her grandmother in Amity Park to get the girl off her mind...

And maybe making some more desserts.

* * *

Running happily, Danielle ducked into an alley way and transformed, flying into the sky with the bag firmly in her right hand. Dani glanced down, trying to find some place to relax for the night. Spotting a place she liked, she quickly flew down towards the ground, looking up at the giant, long abandoned factory in front of her. It looked surprisingly still in good condition from the outside, even if it's once mahogany paint had faded to a paler shade while some of it chipped off, with multiple amounts of graffiti all over it. Some of it was mild, some of it was artistic, and some were just too nasty to describe without bumping this fic to a M rating. Looking away in disgusting, Dani quickly phased through the door and glanced at the incredibly dusty, cobweb-covered factory, looking annoyed as a rat dashed by her feet, not even jumping in surprise. It was kinda expected, but still.

"This place is a total dump, but I guess it will have to do for tonight." She thought to herself out loud, transforming back to Danielle and walking up the stairs to the main office, coughing violently at the dust around her and making sure no webs were in her hair or on her clothes. She looked around before dusting off the desk, catching sight of the black and white photo of a man who kinda reminded her of Vlad, with his menacing facial expression and goatee in front of her. She then placed the bag on the desk and walked away, hoping the rats won't eat it as she transformed to get more food.

And she was blissfully unaware of a pair of red eyes watching her as she turned intangible and flew out the brick wall, raising an eyebrow at the bag in front of it as his stomach rumbled very loudly. It tends to happen when you haven't eaten anything in a long, long time.

* * *

2 hours and forty-five minutes later...

Dani hummed happily as she carried the giant bag, filled with goodies like pillows, chips, juice and much more stuff. Her pickpocketing skills were improving drastically since the first time she tried it out, which was back when she was still unstable.

"Well, time to eat, stay up for a while and sleep." Dani stated to herself, before landing in front of the staircase and slowly walking up, her happy mood somewhat ruined when she heard what sounded like footsteps coming up from upstairs. "What the...?" Great, there was someone already here. Probably some punk who thought trashing some stupid factory was a good idea or-

She watched as her ghost sense went off, scowling. Oh, come on already! Hadn't she had enough ghost problems already!? She quickly dashed towards the door and slammed it open, shocked at what she say.

Sitting on the chair was Dan, with one of _her_ pie slices in his hands, almost halfway done. Next to him, three dead rat corprses near the side of the desk, covered in it's own dried up blood. He stopped when he saw Danielle and waved.

"What's up, kid?" Dan simply said, before going back to eating the pie in his hands. Danielle did what any logical person would do.

She fainted, landing on her back rather harshly. Dan walked up to her and kicked her stomach, in a very ungentle way.

"Great, she fainted." Dan muttered to himself. "Too bad I can't kill her right here or else that meddling jackass would have my head on his scythe." Sometimes he wished he didn't have a time medallion somehow fused inside his core, so he could go back to his time line and finally kill Valerie once and for all.

Oh, how he wished for that.

Well, it was certainly gonna be interesting when Danielle finally wakes up. Hopefully the kid won't instantly attack him, or otherwise he was going to have to clean up ectoplasm and blood splattered on the walls after wards if so.

* * *

**Ugh, this chapter kinda disappointed me. Especially Dan's characterization. Grrrrrrrr. But, better than nothing I suppose, right?**

**Also, planning two new fanfics. One is about Paulina getting fed up with Vlad's attempts to get the public to hate Danny Phantom again and deciding to take action into her own hands, while the other one is a Crash Bandicoot fanfic. A post Mind Over Mutant, depressing, Coco-centric AU one. That's all I'm giving out because I really, really don't want to spoil it.**

**On a unrelated note, this was three pages long according to OpenOffice. Interesting. Oh, and here's something I forgot last chapter:**

**Advice of the Day: If you don't proofread your stuff, you should start doing so. It's a good thing to do.**

**Honorthefallensaints, out!**

**3/8/13**

**Edit as of 3/10/13: I accidentally called Danielle "Danny" near the end. Oops. And I added more detail, somewhat. In case you guys are curious why I mentioned ectoplasm and blood at the end when Dani is just pure ectoplasm, remember; Dan doesn't know much about Danielle other than she's Danny's "cousin" and has ghost powers. So he's perfectly unaware she's Danny's clone. Changed a few things slightly, though it isn't anything major.**


	3. Somewhat Mutual Deals and Agreements

Hi, guys! Welcome to Chapter 2! Honestly surprised you guys are still bothering with this thing. Being serious here, you guys. This chapter was a mixed bag for me and it was kinda long(it tends to happen when your chapter mostly consists of your main characters introducing themselves to each other. While lying at the same time I might add), but hopefully you guys enjoy this... Hopefully. Also, thanks to _aldovas _and _HawkeyeLover _for reviewing the last chapter. Another thanks to _ShadowedFang_, _HawkeyeLover_(again), _Clarilyn_, _Blood Dragon XIII _and finally _BLADE OF ILLUSIONS _for putting this on story alert. And final thanks to _Alalaya2_, _Kira Sema _and _fallendestinyxxx _for putting this in their favorites. You guys are nice. :D

Disclaimer: No, I'm not Butch Hartman in diguise, nor one of the writers. I would have something better to do, like write a script for a flim or something, than go on this site and write this piece of crap.

* * *

**A Girl and Her Phantom**

**Chapter 2: Somewhat Mutual Deals and Agreements**

* * *

Danielle woke up to an old ceiling and the sounds of someone chewing something crunchy. She slowly raised her head, rubbing the back of it and looked around for the source. From the corner of her eye, she spotted the same ghost who helped her earlier, eating her bag of BBQ chips. She had a look of surprise for a moment, before it became one of annoyance and questioning. Getting off the ground and dusting herself off, she walked towards the ghost. Judging from the fact he was still eating even though she was almost right in front of him, he either didn't notice her or wasn't caring. If it was the latter, she was gonna kick his butt all the way to Ghost Zone.

That is, if she found a ghost portal. But, that wasn't important now and thus Danielle quickly forgot about it before crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Ahem." Danielle grunted, causing Dan to look down at the girl in front of him.

"Hey look at that, you're awake." Dan said in a deadpan tone, finishing the bag of chips as he tossed it away carelessly.

"Look, Mister Smart-butt!" Danielle said, pointing to his chest. "I want some answers, now! Who the heck are you and why the heck are you here?"

"First off, your insults suck." Dan said with a blank look on his face, slowly debating in his mind whether to blast the half-ghost into oblivion. "And second, what makes it your damn business, Pipsqueak?" He added the last part with a smirk, hoping to piss off Danielle. And it worked, as evidence with the green ecto-blast in the face and all. He was blasted back to a wall, staring at an angry Dani Phantom, who's fist was still glowing with ecto-energy.

"Call me 'Pipsqueak' again, and I'll blast you so hard you _wished _you haven't called me that." Dani said, rather eerily calm.

"Aw, did I insult you?" Dan asked, his voice incredibly mocking and full of the intention to piss the kid in front of him. Clockwork never stated he had to be _nice_(the thought of that word made him gag) when he met her, after all...

"Yes, you did." Dani said calmly, her hands slumped to her sides as she sighed and gave him, surprise surprise, another glare. Looks like she got the idea he was intending to make her angry, obviously. "Look, I don't want to fight you. I just want to know who you are and why you're here. Please, that's all I'm asking you."

"...Fine, if you insist." Dan said, disappointed at her reaction. He watched as Dani sat herself on the floor, pulling out a lantern from the bag that was before near the desk and turned it on, allowing them light as the sun finally set for the night, making the skies an incredible mix of dark blue and black, with little stars covering it.

"Okay, I guess I should introduce myself first, huh?" Dani said, crossing her legs.

"If you want to. Not that I care or anything..." Dan muttered, looking away.

"My name is Danielle, or Dani for short. With an I." Dani stated, quickly adding the last part.

"How original." Dan dryly commented. Dan_i _Phantom? That was the best she could go with? Pathetic.

"_Anyway_," Dani continued, resisting the urge to punch him. "I'm the twelve-year-old 'cousin' of Danny Phantom. His third cousin once removed, to be more exact."

"Gee, I couldn't tell the resemblance." Dan commented again, rolling his eyes.

"Wow, very funny." Dani sarcastically stated, holding back a smirk at his annoyed look.

"So, Dani..." Dan said. "How exactly did you, uh, get your powers? After all, not everyone can a ghost and a human at the same time." There were only two- well, now three- human/ghost hybrids, after all.

At least he knew of.

"Uh..." Dani said, suddenly taking an interest in the dirty ground, watching the cockroaches pass by her feet. "Uh, you see, my 'dad' was one seriously crazed up froot-loop and he had a big interest in Danny..."

"Does he know Danny's only half-ghost?" Dan asked, leaning closer to her. He knew she was talking about Vlad, though why she called him "dad" is anyone's guess. After all, Vlad only had an interest in his mother. A very, very obsessive and disturbing(though it looked tamed compared to the stuff he did himself) interest, but none the less an interest. Though a drunk one-night stand sounded possible as well...

"Y-Y-You know Danny's half-human?" Dani said, staring at him. Not in anger, but in both surprise and fear. She didn't know if any ghost in the Ghost Zone knew about Danny's secret identity. She never once met one of his enemies, nor has she ever been there herself.

"Anyone in the Ghost Zone who's heard of him know he's a hybrid, just like you." Dan said, leaning against the desk with his arms behind his head – how his arms weren't burning from his fiery hair Dani would never know – and his legs crossed over each other.

"Okay, thanks for the info." Dani said, before going back to what she was saying before. "Anyway, my dad really wanted him for an apprentice and a son, but Danny constantly refused his offers and, honestly, who could blame him? Seriously, would you want to be working for the guy who wants to marry your mom and plans to murder your father over something that happened twenty years ago?"

"Agreed." Dan murmured, looking away. Even though half of him was a result of that froot-loop and honestly didn't give a rat's ass about his parents, he had to convince the kid he was on her side. Plus, she did have a point.

"He didn't know about me at all. My mom was didn't even know who my father was, since she was pretty drunk that night. At least, that's what I heard her say when I was three years old and my aunt Anne visited." Dani continued without any hesitation, hoping her lies sounded good enough to sound somewhat true. "Then when I was eight, I kinda got into this accident..."

"Let me guess," Dan interrupted. "Ghost portal?"

"No, I fell down a well with no way out. I got scared and suddenly I was levitating off the ground, going up until I got to the top and drop next to the well!" Dani exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "I never told my mom about it, though. Or anyone in my family. I kept constantly hiding my powers until my mom suddenly feel ill a few weeks after my twelfth birthday with this really deadly disease. She only had a couple of weeks to live and during that time she suddenly found out my father was actually a famous billionaire and wanted him to keep custody of me when she passed way. I met him during the funeral." Dani said, attempting to look depressed and sad to make look convincing.

"Oh." Dan wasn't an idiot. He knew she was lying.

"Then I went to live with my dad in his home in–"

"Wisconsin? Don't play dumb with me, _Dani_." He stated, putting emphasis on her name. "I _know _you're talking about Vlad Masters."

"Congratulations, you're actually smart. Not like I could tell earlier." Dani muttered the last part, and narrowly dodged a small ecto-beam to her left side. She glared at the ghost, who was whistling merrily while looking away. "Okay! Okay! Can't take a joke, can you?"

"Oh, cut the crap and get back to the story already." Dan told her, glancing at the ghost girl briefly.

"Fine, if you insist." Dani stated. "So Vlad found out I had ghost powers one day when I accidentally turned my right foot invisible and he noticed it. I got scared and worried he was gonna send me to the Guys in White or something. In hindsight, I probably would have preferred that to living with the Froot-loop."

Dan couldn't help but chuckle at the last bit.

"Then he assured me he wasn't going to do that and told me he was gonna help me with my powers." Dani said. "He was pretty strict and would constantly berate me every time I failed. He could get a bit violent with his temper, though he never physically hit me or anything like that. At least when he wasn't in a bad mood."

"...Oh." He never thought Vlad would actually be abusive to his biological kid. Then again, Vlad could be rather nasty when he was in a bad mood. He knew that damn well.

"One day, he wanted me to get Danny and bring him to his house in Colorado. He wanted Danny's DNA to make his 'perfect' half-ghost son." Dani stated, sounding rather bitter when she mentioned the word "perfect". "So I pretend to his long-lost cousin with ghost powers and of course he's pretty suspicious of me and the source of my powers. The next day, during a ghost attack, Vlad caught him off good and gave him a thrashing, while I blasted him and knocked him unconscious. We go off to Colorado with Danny and I was starting to realize my dad's true colors after overhearing a conversation between them about the failed clones."

"Failed clones? He actually had made clones of him before?" Dan asked, raising an eyebrow again.

"Yep, in fact the ghost attack mentioned was actually started thanks to one of the failures." Dani said, resisting to mention that the clone in question was also one of her "brothers". She hated to call him a failure, but she had to make the story somewhat believable. "Then when I confronted him about it, Vlad told me he wanted to give me a brother, some besides him I can relate to,and wanted me to get Danny, who escaped after Vlad's stupid pod failed to force him to transform back."

"And that was necessary because...?"

"His mid-morph DNA was needed in order for the clone to actually be half-ghost." Dani answered. "So I caught Danny off guard and tried to blast him, but he deflected it. He tried to convince me Vlad didn't want anything to do with and that I was just his puppet. Some mistake he wasn't going to bother with. Of course, being completely blind to Vlad's villainy and lies, I didn't believe him. I called him a liar and blasted him right in the chest, into a mirror. He looks pretty funny when he's unconscious, though."

Dan chuckled and Dani smiled, before squashing it with a bitter look of misery and sadness.

"Then I brought him back to the lab and helped Vlad place him into another pod. I made sure the settings were secure and then he started to talk about how he didn't know how to get Danny's DNA, until..."

"Let me guess," Dan started. "He wanted you to overshadow Danny to get his DNA?"

"...Yeah." Dani said, fiddling with her fingers again as she held back tears. "I tried to convince him not to, since I was still getting used to my powers and was afraid if I try to force Danny to transform, I might lose my power and turn back to a human. I asked him this exact question: What if it's too much? He tried to assure me it won't, and when I tried to bring up the question again, he...he..."

Dan didn't like where this was going, as her tears started appear and a look of betrayal, anger, sadness and some fear appeared on her face.

"He yelled at me, demanding I do it since to him, I only exist to serve him." Dani stated, attempting rather poorly to hold back a sob as she wiped away her tears. "You should have seen how angry he was. Trust me, it wasn't _pretty_."

"I could tell, from the way you're crying." Dan stated, glancing at the girl. "So, what did you do?"

Quickly wiping away her tears as a look of slight happiness appeared on her face, Dani smirked at the startled Dan.

"I told him he wasn't the boss of me and broke Danny out." Dani said. "Then we both transformed and blasted Vlad, right into the pod the 'perfect' clone was in. Then he got up, looked inside the pod and saw the clone dissolve right before he eyes. He was so sad and, admittedly, me and Danny were a bit uncomfortable. He was so pissed off and got up, walking towards us. I was charging up some ecto-blasts when Danny told me to cover my ears and get behind him. I was confused, but I did it anyway and what happened afterward was...wow!"

"How was it 'wow'?"

"He opened his mouth and suddenly these green sound waves came out of his mouth and knocked Vlad away!" Dani said, throwing her arms up. "It was so cool!"

"You're saying he was using a Ghostly Wail?" Dan asked. Dani looked at him, confused.

"That's what it's called?" Dani asked, before going back to her story. "Then after a minute or two Vlad transformed back to human form and Danny did the same a few seconds later. But then Vlad got up and transformed back, and I stood in front of Danny, trying to protect him. Before Vlad could do anything, however, some boomerang came out of nowhere and nailed Vlad on the back of head. Then, Danny's friends came and knocked him out with some giant ship thing and put on some weird silver belt on him. He woke a few seconds later and I knocked him out again in one punch. Afterward, I overshadowed his mom and his teacher to get them out of trouble for stealing and wrecking the Fenton Speeder, at least that was what Danny's dad called it."

"Wouldn't you have to overshadow his dad too?"

"Not really, since after I brought up the idea of building a new one when I overshadowed Lancer. Afterward, I said goodbye to Danny in his room with his friends, telling him he'll see again. I flew off dramatically and traveling around the world for a few months now. Well, mostly in America. But I visited England once, and I think I've been to Jamaica too."

"So, Miss Nomad, have you visited cousin Danny anytime soon?" Dan asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, four months ago I came back to Amity Park do to a problem with my powers. But Vlad caught me first and held me captive. Luckily Danny got me out and I kicked Vlad's butt. I think he moved there before I came back, probably to get closer to Danny or something. Haven't visited Amity Park since then."

"Well, that was a interesting...tale." Dan said, attempting to absorb the info he was given. So Vlad had a twelve-year-old daughter who looked like a female, kid version of Danny with ghost powers, apparently was his younger half's cousin and used her like a toy? Something fishy was up.

"Okay, now that I'm done, it's your turn." Dani said, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"Right, right." Dan told her, reminding himself he agreed to tell her his story. "I'm...Dan Phantom."

"Wow, and you say I'm unoriginal." Dani said, giggling.

"At least it isn't Dani Phantom." Dan stated, causing Dani to scowl. "I'm his future self, or _was_ his future self, until he decided it was a good idea to screw around with his future."

"Future self? Ha! That's funny!" Dani laughed, thinking he was joking. When she saw how serious the look on his face was, she stopped laughing and realized he wasn't joking. "Oh, you're serious. Continue on, please."

"Anyway," Dan started, glaring at her. "I come from an alternative future, ten years from now."

"What's Amity Park like in your future?" Dani asked out of the blue. "Does it have cool high-tech buildings and stuff?"

"Yeah, it does. There's hover cars, a giant ghost shield and most of the buildings are made out of metal." Dan said, amusing the girl and feeding her curiosity.

"Cool!" Dani exclaimed, before her facial expression morphed into a puzzled one. "So, uh, what's with the flaming hair, red eyes and weird skin color? Among other things, like the cape and pointy ears?"

"Blame Plasmius for these." Dan said, pointing to his face. Technically, he was responsible for these to be truthful. "Froot-loop likes to mess up things a lot."

"Agreed." Dani said, the two Phantoms sharing a small laugh before both realized what they were doing and stopped. "So, what about your parents? Or your buddies? Are they in your future too?"

"...No, they aren't." Dan said, mindlessly picking up a random object, which was just a little rat and holding it in his hand. "They died in an explosion when I was fourteen in my time line."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dani said, regretting asking him that.

"No, it's okay. I got over it a _long_ time ago." Dan said, examining the frighten rat, who was desperately trying to get out of the ghost's iron grip. "It was so sudden, though. I was outside the Nasty Burger with my family, friends and teacher, then boom. They're gone, dead. It's amazing how simple and easy it can be to take someone's life anyway in a blink of an eye. Like this." He placed his hand around the rat's neck and–

Dani cringed at the wet snapping sound, and watched in horror as he dropped the rat to the ground in front of the lantern, it's body limp and not making a single sound. She covered her mouth with one hand, while looking up to the smiling ghost, who appeared to be in a trance.

"Anyway, I mostly spent my time doing things like beating the shit out of my enemies and destroying their stuff." He also did the same to the human world, but she didn't need to know that.

"Wow, you're a real jerk." Dani simply said, still staring at him.

"Thank you." Dan said.

"...That wasn't supposed to be a compliment." Dani told him, feeling incredibly uneasy. Jeez, no wonder Danny messed with his future. He was gonna be some super jerk one time! "And how can you exist in this time line, anyway?"

"I exist out of time... Well, almost." Dan stated.

"Almost?" Dani asked.

"I can freely exist in different time lines, but I can, I don't know, freeze if time stops or something." Dan explained.

"Okay...?" Dani said, before shaking her head. "So, now that we know each other...what brings you here?"

"My, ahem, 'employer' wanted me to act as your 'guardian' or something." Dan said. "That douche didn't bother to tell me why, though."

"...Okay, this time you gotta be joking." Dani said, raising her hands up as she closed her eyes and smiled. "I don't need a traveling buddy, much less some random dude I just met to act as my legal guardian. So, could you go back to your employer and tell him I'm completely fine on my own? Thanks."

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Dan stated, looking angry and annoyed.

"Sorry, but I don't need to be watched like a newborn infant." Dani stated, crossing her arms stubbornly. "I'm perfectly fine and happy on my own, traveling by myself."

"So, you like stealing for your food, constantly avoiding by the cops or anyone who's likely to call Social Services on you and sleeping in dumps like these, huh?" Dan asked, causing Dani to frown and turn her back against him. He sighed for a moment, before turning his attention back to the girl. "Look, I'm only doing this because I have to. I don't want to do this either, but unfortunately, it isn't something we can't simply say no to. But, what about we work out a deal?"

"...A deal? What kind of deal?" Dani questioned, raising an eyebrow as she turned towards him.

"Simple one, really. We pose as brother and sister, go to Amity Park and we can just stay with each other until you're eighteen or something." Dan proposed, smirking.

"And I can visit Danny anytime I want, right?" Dani asked, still uneasy about the idea.

"Of course, if that's what you want." Dan said, before offering a hand. "So, deal?"

She didn't trust him, but the idea of living near Danny and not being on the streets was tempting. After all, it was getting a little boring just living on her own. She knew what to do.

"Deal!" Dani said, smiling as she shook the adult's hand.

Though not trusting each other one single damn bit, neither Phantom saw their free hands go behind their backs, crossing their fingers.

They stopped shaking after fifty seconds and Dani pulled out the remaining pie slice from the bag. She pretended her hand was a knife and cut it into two, handing one half to Dan while the other for herself.

"Cheers." Dani and Dan said at the same time, sharing a toast before taking a bite out of their sides of the dessert. These two might get along after all...

Nah. After all, what would the fun in that be?

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter seems...boring, but I kind of needed not to skim through the whole the two explaining their somewhat lying back stories to each other because there's gonna be a similar scene much later, only they're actually telling each other the truth and are geniuely liking each other. It involves the future, just to give you an idea. The inner sadist in me did enjoy the part where Dan snapped the rat's neck, though. Just to prove to you guys(and myself) he isn't completely OOC. ...Right?**

**Anyway, I also fixed up the last chapter(did it on Saturday and Sunday, actually. Didn't want to replace the chapter until I uploaded this one) a little bit, fixing some errors and such. So, you guys liked the chapter? Or was it too boring? I want to hear your opinions, guys. And to wrap up this chapter once and for all, here's just a few things; Review, follow, fave or just read! Really, I don't care which one you do! Any one of these things is okay! With that...**

**Honorthefallensaints, out!**

**Advice of the Day: Respect what other people ship. Not matter how 'wrong' it is, in your view. Unless someone is being a complete jackass to you, then don't take their crap and tell them they need to respect others opinions. Seriously, I'm pretty sure no one who has been the Phandom long enough to witness the whole 'True-Fan/Anti-Fan' war or at least heard of it wants another one. This could apply to any other fandom, but I'm aiming this specifically at my fellow Phans because of the mentioned shipping war.**

**P.S.: This thing was 7 pages long according to OpenOffice. Whoops. Oh, and I didn't have to go school today since my mom had a doctor's appointment!(It was gonna be 12: 00 dismissal anyone though. It was also a Dress Down Day...third Friday in a row.) Plus, no school Monday! Yay! ...Sorry, wanted to saying something about it.**

**3/15/13**


	4. Destination: Amity Park

Hello, guys! Here's another chapter of A Girl and Her Phantom! ...No, really. That's all I have to say. No, wait, gotta give my thanks again. So, thank you _aldovas _and _HawkeyeLover _for reviewing the last chapter, _Seith-Kairy _for putting this on their favorites list and _Orichalcos _for adding this piece of crap on their story alert. You guys make me kinda happy to be here, actually.

Disclaimer: Dani, Dan and all related characters unless stated otherwise belong to Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom. I don't claim ownership of the show one single damn bit. If I did, I would probably tried my best not to make Season 3 sucked so much. On second thought, it probably would have still sucked.

* * *

**A Girl and Her Phantom**

**Chapter 3: Destination: Amity Park**

* * *

Danielle stretched her arms as she got up and yawned, feeling refreshed after her little nap. She then looked around and saw Dan staring at a window, sitting on the desk while in some sort of trance. Had he been doing this since she fell asleep?

"Uh..." Danielle said, not sure if he noticed her yet.

"What is it, kid?" Dan asked, turning his head directly at her.

"Should we, uh, head off to Amity Park or something?" Danielle questioned, attempting to start a conversation or at least remind him of what they agreed to last night.

"Not very patient, are ya?" Dan told her, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really." Danielle replied, placing her hands on her hips. "So, is it a 'yes' or a 'no'?"

"Yeah, sure," Dan said, getting off the desk and stand right next to the girl. "If it'll keep you to shut up about the rest of the day."

"Hahahaha, very funny." Danielle sarcastically commented, crossing her arms. Then a thought hit her. "How exactly are we gonna go out in public? You aren't exactly the most normal-looking person around and it's not like you can turn human. ...You can't do that, right?"

"I can disguise myself as one," Dan said to her. "Ever think of that?"

"Uh, you can? But how – " Danielle didn't finish her sentence as a bright flash of white appeared in front of her, and standing right there was still Dan, thought his appearance was drastically different. His skin was now the same color as her's, while his ears were actually normal looking. His hair was real hair instead of just fire and was now a black color, resembling Danielle's hair somewhat, only messier. His now blue eyes were darker than her's, but still lighter than Vlad's. His jumpsuit was replaced with a black sleeveless, open jean vest with a hood in the back over a white tank top with a black triangular shape on it(to put it bluntly, it's basically the upper half of his jumpsuit converted into a tank top and without the symbol), baggy black cargo pants, black, 8-inch work boots with white soles and laces, and black fingerless gloves.

"You were saying?" Dan said, grinning, revealing his fangs had become simply slightly oversized canines in this form.

"Never mind." Danielle said, as she felt him ruffle her hair for a moment, disliking the leathery feel of his gloves. "Let's just go."

"Whatever you say, Pipsqueak..." Dan muttered, walking away with Danielle following in tow.

"Don't call me 'Pipsqueak'..." Danielle murmured angrily as she followed him, hearing what he said.

Five minutes later, they were back in the town, which was still somewhat damaged. The two looked around at the damage they caused and while Danielle felt some guilt, Dan was rather pleased with himself. He noticed Danielle was looking down at the ground and frowned.

"Kid, it was just some stupid buildings and junks with wheels that got damaged. Not like you put anyone in the hospital." Dan reminded her. "Though, that would have been hilarious..."

The half-ghost snapped her head at him and glared, before looking back at the ground again.

"It's a joke!" Dan lied, in a rather poor attempt to cheer her up. The two decided not to talk to each other during the walk to...well, they didn't know. They needed a form of transportation and they needed it _now_. Neither knew how to drive(Danielle being only twelve(physically) and Dan never taking a driver's test) and didn't have the money for a car anyway, they couldn't a bus spot yet and they're highly doubtful some taxi driver would be willing to drive them to a town that who knows how far away it was from this place.

Fantastic.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Dan asked, knowing the kid would probably say yes. He wasn't hungry, but he figured the girl would be less mopey if they got something to eat. She was a pretty big fan of food, judging from all the crap from her bag... Most of the contents of which he may or may not eaten while she was unconscious. Maybe.

"No, I'm not hungry." Danielle said, still taking an interest in the ground. "But thanks for the offer, though." Dan simply frowned and took his attention back to the sidewalk. The two more or less didn't talk to each other for a while(read: ten minutes), before ending up in the park and sitting on a bench, Danielle still staring at the ground and Dan looking away, staring at the surrounding area. But he then quickly glanced at her and sighed in annoyance before turning towards the depressed girl.

"Look, kid," Dan said, resisting the urge to call her 'Pipsqueak'. "Stop acting so goddamn depressed already. You didn't hurt anyone and those buildings could be fixed in no time. Bad stuff happens, but you gotta learn to deal with it." Hopefully that would work. Then again, the whole 'comforting' thing wasn't exactly a strong point of his...

"Really?" Danielle asked, finally looking up to stare at the older male.

"Yeah, really." Dan told her. "Trust me, I gone through bad stuff myself and I've dealt with all of it." Almost all of it, that is.

"And you ended up as a big jerk-face." Danielle said, though her eyes now had a playful look in them, as a grin formed on her face. Dan, much to his own surprise, couldn't help but return the same playful look, though his mouth was still in a frown.

"Cute, Pipsqueak." Dan stated, watching Danielle crossing her arms and looking somewhat annoyed with him, though the look in her eyes never bothered to go away. Looks like she was getting used to the nickname a bit.

"Funny, Jerk-Face." Danielle told him, sticking out her tongue just for the fun of it. The two shared a brief laugh, forgetting for a moment the two didn't trust either one before stopping and glancing away at each other.

"Hey, Jolene, did you hear about the ghost attack yesterday?"

The two Phantoms jolted in surprise as they watched two girls sit together on the bench next to him, the ocean blue-haired one had her legs crossed

"Yep, heard about it while waiting near the bus stop. Who would have thought, Carly, that _ghosts_, of all things, would be here in Steelville?" Jolene said, wiping a lose strand of her braided hair from her face.

"I know, right?" Carly told her companion, her golden jewelry shining in the sunlight as she place one hand on her lap while the other one was open. "I didn't know ghosts were around here until what happened yesterday!"

"Well, this place _is _near that ghost town Amity Park, so some ghost attack on here probably was bound to happen one day and unfortunately, that day was yesterday." Jolene commented, her brown eyes glancing at her lap, a leather purse firmly gripped in her hands.

"Yeah..." Carly commented as well, frowning. "Though is it me, or did those two ghosts that totaled that other ghost kinda resemble that Phantom guy?"

Now Danielle's and Dan's interests were perked.

"I actually heard the guy who saw it from the sidelines that he almost mistook the small, female one for Danny Phantom himself!" Jolene exclaimed.

"You think she could be related to him? Like a sister or something?" Carly asked her friend, clutching the hem of her hot pink, sunflower-patterned dress. Danielle and Dan nearly cringed at the sight of the eye-hurting dress.

"From the description he was giving his buddy? Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're siblings. Though I wonder how the big dude fits in..." Jolene said, placing a finger on her chin. The two observers looked at each other, figuring the woman was probably gonna say that Dan was their cousin or brother or –

"What if that was their dad?"

The two Phantoms glanced at each other briefly before shuddering in disgust, definitely not expecting her to say _that_.

"No, the description the dude give his pal said he only looked, twelve years at best, older than the girl, so the dad theory is out of the question." Jolene said, covering her cheeks with her hands. "Maybe an older brother? That's seems likely, right?"

"Uh, madam –" Dan tried to say, only to be interrupted by the preppy Asian woman.

"Oh, hi! Didn't notice you there, dude." Carly said, her short black hair swiftly moving along with her head as she tilted to the side, giving Dan a warm smile.

"It's okay," Dan said, twitching his eye a bit. "Though, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

"Oh, you want to learn more about the ghost attack?" Carly assumed, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, no." Dan said, waving his hands in a calm matter. "I already know that. But can you tell me where this bus stop is? We need a bus to Amity Park."

"'We'?" Jolene echoed, before spotting the little girl next to Dan. "Oh, is that your daughter?"

"Little sister." Dan corrected. "But you were close."

"Aw, she's so adorable!" Carly squealed, causing Danielle to look away, blushing heavily.

"T-T-Thanks." Danielle stuttered, feeling rather embarrassed at being called 'adorable'.

"What's her name?" Carly asked, her eyes were so full of happiness it nearly wanted to make Dan gag.

"Danielle, but she likes to call herself 'Dani' for short." Dan told the ball of sunshine.

"With an 'I'." Dani added. Carly just smiled, her teeth a surprisingly pearly shade of white.

"Anyway, can I ask again where the bus stop is?" Dan said, feeling slightly impatient.

"Oh, sorry!" Jolene apologized. "It's not too far from here. Just walk a couple of blocks and turn right at Bridge Street and you'll be there in no time!"

"Thanks for the help." Dan said. He didn't mean it, of course. He then got off the bench and turned to Danielle. "Come on, Dani. We have a bus to catch."

"Got it, Jerk-Face." Danielle stated, muttering the last part to herself as she jumped off and followed Dan out of the park, leaving the two girls by herself.

"We're going to that Japanese place for dinner, right?" Carly asked her companion.

"Of course, anything for my girl." Jolene said, as Carly hugged her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

* * *

The girl in the plaid dress wasn't lying when she said it was only a simple walk. It only took the two Phantoms to get to the bus stop in two minutes. The two sat on the metal bench, waiting for the bus to come.

"Hey, Jerk-Face?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we missed the bus?" Danielle commented, looking around.

"It's only been two minutes, Pipsqueak." Dan reminded her, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but still what if we–" Danielle wasn't able to finish her sentence as a bus came into view, stopping near where Dan and Danielle were.

"You were saying?" Dan asked, smirking smugly with his arms still crossed.

"Shut up." Danielle grumbled, jumping off and walking towards the bus, waiting for the doors to open. It was only ten seconds later when they did finally open, revealing a man sitting in the driver's seat, checking the gas pedals. He was fairly pump and old-looking, at least in his early 50s judging by his graying, well-groomed hair and his small, graying mustache. He wore a fairly clean bus driver's uniform, which consisted of a white bus driver long-sleeved shirt with a black/blue tie, black polyester pants held up by a brown leather belt, a navy blue cardigan and a pair of black, polished dress shoes. He was rather 'classy', if you can put it that way.

"Hi." Danielle said, waving. The man's grayish blue eyes glanced over to the girl, causing him to smile.

"Hey, there." The bus driver said, waving back. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Danielle commented, getting on the bus and putting a few dollars in the little box as she walked in, pointing to the 3rd seat on the left side to Dan. Dan sat down first and moved away to allow Danielle to sit next to him, kicking her legs.

"So, what brings you two here?" The driver asked, adjusting his rearview mirror.

"Can you drive us to Amity Park by any chance?" Dan asked, somewhat hoping for a 'yes'.

"Ah, sure. It's only a ten-hour drive from here." The man told them.

"You seem pretty okay with a 'ten-hour drive'." Danielle commented.

"I've driven there a bunch of times, on and off duty." The man said, shrugging his shoulders. "Usually to either drop off some guys who want to learn about the ghosts or just visiting my daughter, her husband and my grand kids."

"Interesting." Dan commented.

"Thanks." The man said, before shutting the doors after a few minutes of waiting. "We'll probably be there by six o' clock in the morning, since it's almost dark."

"It is?" Dan/Danielle asked, before looking outside and finally noticing that the sky was, in fact, a mixture of blue, purple and black with hints of fading orange as well. "Oh, you're right." The two looked at each other and frowned, annoyed by the other repeating them.

"Well, we better head off, shouldn't we?" The driver asked them rhetorically, before stepping on the gas pedal and driving off, learning a man in a tan two piece suit behind, causing him to slump over on the bench and drop his suitcase.

"Why am I always late to the bus?"

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy head. We're almost there."

Danielle stirred for a moment before slowly waking up, lifting her head from Dan's lap as she looked outside, noticing it was almost bright outside. She then looked at Dan for a moment and then at the driver, who looked pretty awake much to her surprise, before turning her attention back at the end. She noticed a couple of signs, mostly mile limits. But one sign coming up in view both pleased her and caused her to gasp.

It was larger than the other ones and painted rather dully, with colors like beige and tan. But it wasn't the sight itself that surprised her. No, it was what was on it that surprised her.

_Welcome to Amity Park. A nice place to live!_

* * *

**Fun fact: I have no idea how public buses work. The only experience I have with buses are the school buses during field trips and that's it. I tried to make it somewhat accurate, but I failed horribly. The sites I went to weren't exactly helpful. I'll probably update this sometime later with hopefully more accurate stuff about buses and maybe a extended version of the chapter, but I don't know. I can't predict the fucking future. On a unrelated note, is just me, or does the now FanFiction. Net layout kinda remind of Archive of Our Own? I think it's the font, but I don't know.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this somewhat boring chapter! It took five pages in total to complete this according to OpenOffice(might be six with the added parts, though). So, yeah, let out your thoughts or something about the chapter. Review, fav, story alert or just read and attempt to enjoy!**

**Advice of the Day: Do your research kids, or you'll end like me in this chapter. Trust me, no matter how boring you think it is, just do it.**

**Honorthefallensaints, out!**

**3/22/13**


	5. New Phantoms in Town

Hello, guys! No, you're not hallucinating, I actually updated this today. Didn't expect it to be this fast, huh? Anyway, in this chapter Dan and Danielle are finally in Amity Park and go to the Nasty Burger! Yaaaaaaay! ...There's a ghost attack at the end. And Valerie. So, uh, let's get on with it! BUT, before I do that, I'll like to thank _aldovas_, _Kira Sema_, _Jennythe3_, _HawkeyeLover _and _Leonardo DiCaprio _for reviewing the last chapter(and the latter for reviewing all the other chapters so far), _greekghostgirl _for the fav and _Jennythe3_(again), _RedtailHawk19 _and finally, _TheSalmonofHope _for putting this on their story alerts. By the way, this chapter has some minor 'angst'(if you can it that) in here, so yeah. Here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. We been over this before, you know.

* * *

**A Girl and Her Phantom**

**Chapter 4: New Phantoms in Town**

* * *

The bus came to a halt as it parked outside of Amity Park, almost causing Danielle to fall over. Luckily, Dan caught her by her ankles and pulled her back up, earning a mumbled 'thanks' in return.

"Okay, here we are." The driver said, opening the doors of the vehicle. "Hope you two like it here."

"Thanks, uh..." Danielle started to say, before realizing she never caught his name.

"Mister Ethan Franklin Potter, but I prefer going by just 'Ethan'." Ethan said, watching Dan and Danielle walking out of the navy blue bus. "And you're welcome." He gave them a quick wave before closing the doors and driving back to Steelville.

"Thanks, Ethan!" Danielle yelled as the bus slowly faded into sight, not knowing whether Ethan had heard her. "Well, he was a pretty nice guy, right?"

"He's just some old guy who gave a ride." Dan commented. "He's probably gonna hit the death-bed in about ten years from now."

"Dude!" Danielle whined, glaring at him.

"What? Can't speak my mind, Pipsqueak?" Dan asked, shrugging his shoulders as he started to walk away, causing Danielle to yell out "HEY!" and catch up with him, panting.

"But seriously, he gave us a ride here!" Danielle said, her mouth curled into a disapproving frown. "You could have said 'thank you' before he left, you know!"

"Like I care." Dan simply told her, causing the half-ghost girl to growl in frustration, her eyes glowing a furious shade of green for a moment before slowly turning back to its normal blue color.

The two simply walked into town, the two having different reactions to the place; Danielle's was slight surprised and boredom, while Dan's was like a wave of nostalgia, haven't seeing his town like this in years. He was pretty much used to the whole giant ghost shield and hover cars in his time line, after all. The duo walked around for a while, before they heard a growling sound of sorts and stopped. Dan looked around for the source, before turning at the blushing girl's stomach.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Dan asked her.

"...Yes, please." Danielle said after a few seconds of silence, lowering her head in embarrassment. Dan sighed and turned his attention back to the hybrid.

"Where, exactly?" Dan asked. She started to walk away, confusing Dan for a moment before it dawned on him that she wanted him to follow her. "I'll never understand that kid." He muttered under his breath as he followed the little ghost girl, his hands in his pockets and his mouth still in a frown. He had only two things on his mind.

Somehow rip Clockwork's head when he isn't looking(which was almost impossible) and ask Danielle why the hell does she blush _green_, of all things.

* * *

He ended up following her down the street to a place he never thought he was gonna see again.

Or to be correct, a place he thought wasn't going to see again in this condition. The last time he saw this place, it was nearly destroyed with his family, friends and Mr. Lancer tied to it thanks to his ectoplasmic rope, ready to go boom from the sauce overheating. Not in perfectly fine condition, looking like same as it did before the CATs were approaching and it's sign still standing proudly with its name incredibly noticeable, being in big, red letters.

The Nasty Burger.

"Never thought I'll see this place again." Dan muttered to himself, staring at the building in a trance of sorts as memories flooded back into his head. His parents disappointed and angry with him for cheating, Mr. Lancer's disappointment when he spoke to him, Sam and Tucker trying to comfort him when his eyes started to glow green...

But he vividly remembered one thing about the day of their little...accident. Getting frustrated with his parents' questions and Lancer's attitude towards him until he had enough and yelled about how he had to take care of the damn town ever since the accident in the lab, and how had no time to study for some stupid test when he had a town to save. He remembered turning his back from everyone, including Sam and Tucker, before running off, the stress getting to him as he faintly heard someone call his name and thinking how much of a mistake he made...

Then, boom. He remembered the horror, fear and guilt he felt when he heard the explosion coming from behind him...

* * *

_"No, no, no." Danny said, turning around and running back towards the Nasty Burger, only to be meet with the sight of heavy smoke and flames. He coughed violently as he walked through the smoke, before stepping on something big. He hesitated to look down, but curiosity got the best of him and he was met with a sight that made him want to vomit._

_Laying face first on the ground was his sister, Jazz, only she was covered in horrific burns(to the point some of her bones were showing in certain spots) and her hair and her clothes were burned off and looked ragged. Danny gasped and backed away, only to trip over something else much bigger. He got up and gasped, back away from the burnt, almost unrecognizable corpse. But Danny recognized the orange HAZMAT suit and the huge bulk of the thing in question._

_"Dad." Danny said, tears streaming down his face. He looked around, coughing even more violently from the smoke increase, and was beyond horrified. Mr. Lancer, Sam, Mom, Tucker... All were nothing more than disgusting, nearly unrecognizable corpses._

_And it was all his fault._

_"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Danny said, desperately trying to convince himself that they were okay, tears streaming violently down his face. "NO! NOOO! This isn't happening!" They weren't dead! They couldn't be! "You guys aren't dead! You can't be!" His voice was cracking up and he started to make sounds that sound like a weird mix of hiccupping and coughing as his vision started to blur and darken, his head spinning and pounding hard._

_They couldn't be dead..they couldn't be dead...they couldn't be dead..._

_That was the only thing on his mind before his vision became completely blurry and everything went black._

* * *

Danielle noticed Dan was too busy staring at the sign of the Nasty Burger and frowned, walking inside the fast food place. She looked around and noticed that a lot of teens were in there, some of whom she recognized from when she visited Danny's school way back. She frowned at the sight of the blonde jock sitting with his buddies, laughing as a rather nerdy looking boy was struggling to walk without landing on the ground, a hard task to do when your underwear – with your name stitched on it, I might add – is over your head and your shoe laces are tied together. Danielle snorted at the jocks and turned her attention to the front counter, only to gasp at who was behind it. Even though she wasn't wearing her armor, she still recognized the girl's face anywhere.

"Valerie?"

Startled at the sound of her name and the voice of the person who said it, Valerie jolted and saw something she never thought she was gonna see again.

"Dani? Is that you?" Valerie asked the black-haired girl, who nodded 'yes' in response.

"Hey, Val! Long time no see, huh?" Danielle said, smiling at the only person besides Danny she considered her friend.

"Never thought I'll see you here again." Valerie said, leaning against the counter. "So, what brings you back in Amity Park?"

"Oh, I'm staying here with my brother." Danielle said, obvious to the look of surprise that entered Valerie's face.

"You have a brother?" Valerie asked. She knew Phantom was her cousin, but she never Dani had a _brother_... And where exactly was he when she saw her stealing apples during their first meeting? Then again, she could have finally been adopted. The thought made Valerie smile, since that meant she didn't have to live on the streets anymore. That was a good thing.

"Yeah, but he's too busy staring at the Nasty Burger sign like a idiot, so I can't exactly introduce him to you." Danielle told her pal, staring at the doors for a moment before turning back to Valerie. "Can you take our order, though? Please?"

"Of course." Valerie said.

"Okay, we'll like..."

* * *

Dan wonder how long he been staring at the sign. Really, it was just some stupid damn sign! Why the hell did he get some idiotic flashback from his weaker days just by looking at the damn thing? Grumbling to himself, he turned around and started to walk towards the doors, only for something small, but hard, to collide with his nose.

"Ga!" Dan exclaimed, holding his nose with one hand. He scowled and saw Danielle standing outside the doors, looking surprised and a bit fearful.

"Hehe, sorry about that." Danielle said sheepishly. "But our order is ready."

"Wait, you already ordered?" Dan asked, not believing her. Did she seriously just place him an order without asking him first? Was this kid _that _hungry, or just a little bitch? "You could have asked, you know."

"I did." Danielle told him dryly, giving him a bored yet annoyed look. "But you were too zoned out to hear me, so I just ordered for you. You like your cheeseburgers with onions, right?"

* * *

Dan watched as Danielle shoved another burger in her mouth, her mouth covered in sauce and bits of food, like onions and lettuce, on the corners of her mouth. He absent-mindedly took a small bite of the cheeseburger in his hand, still watching the hungry girl shove food in her mouth.

"Vlad never taught you table manners, did he?" Dan asked, taking another bite of his burger.

"Hey, not my fault they make good food here!" Danielle exclaimed, taking offense to Dan's comment.

"Can't really argue with you there..." Dan said, glancing at his fries for a moment. "But still, considering all the crap you eat, I'm surprised you ain't as fat as my dad."

"Thanks for the obvious fat joke, Jerk-Face." Danielle dryly commented, wiping her face with a napkin.

"No problem." Dan replied with a grin, watching as Danielle gave him a quick glare before going back to her hamburger, her annoyed look replaced with a look of pleasure and happiness, instantly taking another bite. Dan chuckled at the sight, before finishing his burger.

"Hey, mind if I sit with you guys?"

The duo looked up and saw Valerie, still in her uniform, with a tray held tightly in her hands. Dan looked at her with disdain, while Danielle's look was of joy.

"Whatever./Sure!" Dan/Danielle said at the same time, as Valerie took a seat next to Danielle, the girl moving over a bit a so her friend can sit next to her.

"So, you're Danielle's brother, right?" Valerie said, attempting to start a conversation.

"Yeah, so?" Dan responded rudely. Valerie felt a bit annoyed, but didn't show it.

"Can I ask why you let your sister on the streets for so long?" Valerie asked calmly, her hands folded on her lap under the table.

"I didn't find out about her until three days ago." Dan told Valerie.

"How can you not find out about your _twelve-year-old _sister until a few days ago?" Valerie questioned, her voice still calm.

"Daddy Dearest likes to keep things under a tight lid." Dan lied, taking a sip of his soda. Valerie simply started to eat her fries. An awkward silence fell quickly after, much to Danielle's dismay. The three simply ate their lunch(or breakfast, in Danielle's and Dan's case), simply not talking to each other until they were pretty much done with it. Danielle let out a huge burp, Dan following immediately.

"You guys are definitely brother and sister." Valerie said humorously, causing Dan to roll his eyes with a playful grin while Danielle smiled and giggled a bit. "Though, Dan, is it alright if I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Dan asked, taking a sip from his soda.

"You are aware your sister _is _half-ghost, right?"

Dan nearly choked on his soda as Danielle's eyes grew wide in horror, shaking nervously. The full ghost looked at Valerie, then at Danielle, constantly switching between the two girls.

"W-W-What?" Dan questioned, dumbfounded. How did Valerie know Danielle was half-ghost? And why was she so casual about it? Last time he checked, she hated _ghosts _with an unreasonable, stubborn passion! Why wasn't she in ghost hunting gear, ready to blast Pipsqueak to bits? What made Pipsqueak so goddamn special? Because she was as human as she was ghost? That's a load of bull –

"Er, Valerie, he knew." Danielle said sheepishly, still shaking. "He just didn't know that _someone _else knew, too." Even though the half-ghost didn't say her name outright, Valerie knew by the way she said 'someone' that Danielle was talking about _her_. Oops.

"How do you find out?" Dan asked, his voice calm though he was glaring harshly at Danielle. "And how long have you known?"

"When I came back to Amity Park." Danielle answered for her friend, gulping. Dan leaned over the table, getting in Danielle's face with that same harsh glare still in his eyes. Danielle smiled nervously, but quickly frowned when she noticed their noses were touching and that he looked pissed. Really pissed. Valerie simply stared uncomfortable, regretting her question.

"You lying son of a –" Before he could finish his sentence, however, he jolted when he felt a warm sensation come out of his nose, in the form of red wisps. At the same time, Danielle's ghost sense went off. The two stared at each other in surprise, before noticing a bright blue ecto-blast heading straight for their table their table. "WATCH OUT!" He pushed Danielle and Valerie to the ground and fell on his side. He looked up from where it came from, and raised an eyebrow. Floating there was a giant green blob, with really long arms and a ghost 'tail', both of which were dripping ectoplasm. It's eyes glowed a dark red and it's 'mouth' looked like it was gonna fall off any second. Everyone but Danielle, Valerie and Dan screamed and ran out, not wanting to get attacked.

"Look at that, a ghost attack." Danielle sarcastically commented. She then turned to Dan and Valerie, smirking. "You guys wanna kick his butt?"

They nodded in response.

"Great." Danielle replied, before transforming into her ghost form. She then turned towards her companions and gave them a look. "Well, aren't you guys gonna transform?"

Valerie got into her ghost hunting armor, before cautiously looking towards the only adult left.

"You aren't going to tell anyone about my...ghost-hunting business, right?" Valerie asked him warily.

"No," Dan said, as two white rings formed at his waist and transformed him into his true form, causing Valerie to gasp. "Why?"

"Alright, let's kick some ghostly butt!" Danielle exclaimed, flying off.

* * *

**I kinda hate the near end of this chapter. And I think I made Valerie too OOC. :C Oh well. But you guys like it, right? ...Right?**

**Advice of the Day: Spellcheck your shit, kids. You know how many people on the site don't do that.**

**Honorthefallensaints, out!**

**3/24/13**


	6. Of Ghost Attacks and House Hunting

Hey, guys! Got a new chapter ready just for you! ...But first, need to get the thanks and disclaimer out of the way. First, I'll _aldovas_(as always), _The Bloodless_(Hey, haven't seen you since I posted the story on here!), _Leonardo DiCaprio_, _herethereeverywhere_, _Kira Sema_, _HawkeyeLover _and _KelciLynn_(Even if it was a generic 'update soon!' on the first chapter...No offense) for reviewing,_ herethereeverywhere_(again)for the fav and finally, _Dragonian Master_, _herethereeverywhere_(again) and _KelciLynn_(again) for the story alerts. Hope it was worth it. :D Even if you have to deal with OOC Valerie...

Disclaimer: I'll say it again; I'm not the owner of Danny Phantom. There, simple as that.

* * *

**A Girl and Her Phantom**

**Chapter 5: Of Ghost Attacks and House Hunting**

* * *

"Alright, let's go kick some ghostly butt!" Dani exclaimed, flying off. The ghost girl floated in front of the annoyed ghost, her hands on her hips and her mouth twisted to a cocky smirk as she eyed the thing. "Pfft, I've seen stronger ghosts than _you_. So, why don't you just do me, my friend and Jerk-Face over there a favor and fly back to your mommy in the Ghost Zone, okay?"

The ghost raised an eyebrow at this, before it realized it the comment the girl made was supposed to _offensive_ to it and growled, launching itself at her at an incredibly high-speed, way too fast for her to dodge or at least go intangible in time. The half-ghost let out a 'Whoa!' before she was sent flying out of the roof and crash-landing into the ground with a very hard _THUD! _The clone slowly got up from the hole she made, shaking off the dirt and rock on her as she grabbed her aching head. Jeez, for a humanoid blob of ectoplasm, it felt like a sack of bricks!

"Ugh, my head's pounding like crazy right now." Dani muttered to herself, still clutching her throbbing head in pain. How, she then heard a shriek from behind her and turned around, only to narrowly dodge a bright blue Ghost Ray aimed right at her. She performed a couple of back-flips as the ghost fired more ecto-blasts, ignoring her pain-filled skull as she did. Meanwhile, Dan and Valerie were watching from above the roof of the fast food restaurant, with the full ghost watching in amusement and the huntress watching with concern for her friend. After all, the girl was half-human. She wasn't like the other spooks that attack the town. Especially her cousin, Phantom, though the physical similarities were sure as heck not arguable in the slightest.

"Whoa, didn't think she was going to fail that easily!" Dan cried out, before a small laugh came from him. Valerie turned around and gave the ghost an angry glare, annoyed by his action. His little sister was getting attacked by a ghost with no defense whatsoever, and yet he was gonna just watch and even _laugh _at it? Does the possibility of her accidentally transforming back to a human and hurting herself badly not faze him at all?

"That's your sister out there!" Valerie shouted.

"So?" Dan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...Are you serious?" Valerie questioned. "She's half-human –"

"So, what? Just because one half of her is fragile doesn't mean the other half is." Dan told the huntress, who was staring at him in shock for a moment, before a stern expression replaced it. She decided to move the conversation to something that's been on her mind since she met Dani and found out Vlad's secret, along with finding out about the man in front of her.

"You do know I _am _going to question the both of you on how you're half-ghosts, right?" Valerie informed him, pressing her armored finger against the ghost's spandex-covered chest. "And you _are _going to answer them."

"Excuse me, but what makes you so sure I'm – we're –" He corrected himself when he remember the ghost-hunter said 'both of you'. "Just going to tell you how we got our powers?"

"Because, _ghost_," Valerie spat, showing off her wrist ray. "If you don't, expect to find yourself in the Ghost Zone faster than you can say 'Boo!'."

"Violent, much?" He wasn't surprised, since it was _Valerie _he was arguing with. She was incredibly narrow-minded and hostile when dealing with ghosts. Her encounters with him back when he was, ugh, Dan_ny _Phantom and especially Cujo(it wasn't the mutt's actual name, to his knowledge, but it was rather fitting for the dog's...condition) were more than enough proof of that.

"I don't play around." Valerie said, a playful on her face for a moment before being replaced with an even more stern expression as she watched the hybrid shooting the ghost in the face with a small ecto-blast, causing it to clutch its face in pain. "But, we better help Dani."

"Of course," Dan stated, as he transformed to his green, gaseous form before bolting off, sneaking up behind the distracted specter as he turned his hand back to normal before tapping the thing lightly on the shoulder. The thing slowly turned around, only to be met with the glowing green fist of the elder Phantom as it slammed into its cheek, sending it flying back. It crashed into a billboard of the smirking, ever so lovable mayor, Vlad Masters. The blob of ectoplasm slowly got off the billboard fake of Mayor Masters, a puddle-sized stain of ectoplasm covering the smirk on its face. It looked around for the ghost who did this to it, before he felt something powerful hit its side, sending it to the ground, right on some poor schmuck's fancy, brand new car.

"Well, that was easy to do." Dan commented, not noticing the floating girl behind him, her mouth hanging open as the older ghost turned back to his solid form and turned around to see the gaping Dani in front of him. "Oh, hi, Pipsqueak. How have you been?"

"How did you do that?" Dani asked, her eyes locked on the flaming haired man.

"Do what?" Dan asked.

"The gas...thing! When you looked like a giant fart cloud!" Dani questioned, throwing her arms in the air.

"You mean my gas form?" Dan said, frowning when Dani said he looked like a 'giant fart cloud'. Surely it didn't actually look like that, right? ...Right?

"Yeah, that!" Dani cried out. "How can you do that?"

"Uh, well–" Dan couldn't finish as he picked up the halfa by the scoff of her neck and flew to the right, the two almost blown away by a light blue ecto-beam. The Phantoms looked at each other for a moment, before seeing that the blob now had four arms, all of which had clawed, dripping, icky hands that looked ready to tear something to pieces.

And that 'something' was Dan. With a crackle, it launched itself at the two Phantoms, his claws glowing with its ecto-energy(the color of which you guys should know by now), preparing to–

"AH!" Oh, never mind. Valerie got it in a pink net, designed to make sure ghosts couldn't get out of it. She then threw the net over her shoulder while clutching the handle tightly, proud at her handy work.

"Thanks for the save, Val." Dani said, as Dan let her go and she freely floated by his side, staring at her friend with a smile on her face.

"No problem, Dani." Valerie told her, returning the smile. She then shifted her sight towards Dan. "So, are you okay with telling me how you got your ghost powers, now?"

"What are you talking about, Val?" Dani asked, giving her friend a puzzled look. "Did I miss something?"

"No, you didn't. Unless you count The Red Huntress here wanting us to tell her the origin of our little powers." Dan said, pointing to the huntress in question, who appeared calm.

"Oh." Dani said, before turning towards Val. "You won't mind if we told you at a later time, right? I mean, it's not like it's super important or anything like that... Valerie, what are you doing?... Uh, Val..." But both the ghost girl and the time-traveling adult ghost paled as their eyes widen to the size of regular dinner plates.

In Valerie's hands was a Fenton Thermos, down to the same color scheme. The two ghosts glanced at each other for a moment before gulping and turning their attention back to the girl with the thermos in her hands.

"Sorry, but this is kinda necessary." Valerie said, smirking at the duo devilishly she held the soup container closer to her chest as she slowly put a hand near the lid. Very slowly, as if taunting the two.

"...Run?" Dani whispered to her companion.

"Run." Dan whispered back. He didn't want to be in another Fenton Thermos. The one he was trapped in before this mess was bad enough. He didn't want to go through with it again. He _really _didn't want to.

They then heard a '_Click_' sound and saw Valerie slowly lifting the lid of the thermos up.

"Gee, look at the time!" Dani said, pointing to her wrist as if a watch was on it. "Me and my brother need to get home now, so bye! OH, I think I see a ghost over there!" She pointed behind the girl's shoulder, as the girl turned around. One moment later, Valerie turned back around and saw the two ghosts had flew off, most likely to avoid being crammed into something as small as the little can in her hands. But of being pissed off and flying after them, she simply just stared at the sky.

Well, until it was fifteen minutes after her break was over and quickly fled the scene to go back to work, knowing her boss would probably give her an earful for not being on time. The huntress sighed and knew one thing to do the next time she saw the brother and sister team.

Immediately shove them in the thermos. Or blast them. Either one was good,

* * *

The duo flew through the skies, occasionally glancing back to make sure that Valerie wasn't following them. To their surprise, the huntress didn't seem to be following them at all. The two Phantoms ignored each other for most of the endless flight, simply looking at the skies ahead of them.

"You do know we don't have a house, right?" Dan asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't make sense, now would it?" Dani told the elder Phantom. "Besides, we still have time before the sun runs out to find a home."

"True." Dan replied.

"So, house hunting time?" Dani asked.

"House hunting time." Dan said, as Dani smiled.

"Great!" Dani cried out. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go! I'm sure we'll find a nice place in no time!"

* * *

So far, their house hunting time had been kinda...sucking, to put it nicely. Most of the places were piles of crap, and those that weren't were already full of people. The muscular ghost turned to the younger ghost, both of whom were sitting on a tree branch, and gave her a glare.

"I'm sure we'll find a nice place in no time, huh?" Dan said, remembering what Dani said earlier.

"Shut up." Dani muttered in response, her hands placed over her chin with her legs closed together and leaning a bit, with a pout on her face.

"Aw, is the little ghost girl mad?" Dan said mockingly, before narrowly dodging an ecto-blast for his side. He looked at the girl, who had her arm pointed at him for a moment before putting it back in its original position. "...I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Ah, why is it so hard to find a good place to live without people in it!?" Dani cried out, banging her head against her knees.

"Because Amity Park isn't like the Big Apple, kid." Dan replied.

"I know that, but still..." Dani replied back. "I don't want to sleep in a tree branch tonight! Trust me, these things are uncomfortable!" She then leaned her head against the tree, groaning. Dan looked at her for a moment, before an idea popped into his head, and then stood up on the tree.

"Come on, let's go." Dan said.

"To where?" Dani asked. Dan just gave a fanged smirk as a reply.

"Somewhere that's not a forest or a run-down apartment." Dan simply said, flying off. Dani simply shrugged her shoulders at no one – She could be shrugging at you guys for all I know – before flying off and following the elder ghost.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, a couple ran out of the house with their over-packed luggage, incredibly comical expressions of fear on their faces. The two Phantoms phased through the roof and sat on the burgundy colored couch that once belonged to the former occupants of the home, laughing their butts off.

"Dude, did you see the looks on their faces when I overshadowed their bed?" Dani said between laughs, a grin on her face as she looked towards the laughing Dan, who was trying his best to stop. "Their faces looked like something out of some old-fashioned cartoon!"

"I didn't know you could do that!" Dan told her, as his laughter slowly faded away.

"This dog tends to teach herself new tricks once in a while." Dani said proudly, as she crossed her arms and placed them behind her head, leaning backwards as she transformed back to her human form.

"And what impressive tricks they were." Dan commented, his laughter mostly small chuckles now. The two simply sat together on the couch for a couple of moments, before a thought entered Danielle's head.

"We need to go shopping tomorrow." Danielle told the full ghost. "I think they took most of the food."

"What makes you say that?" Dan asked. Danielle responded by pulling an orange out of her front pocket, surprising the flaming-haired ghost.

"Some of their food fell out of their suitcases." Danielle stated, as she looked the fruit in her hand briefly before turning her attention back to Dan. "Found this on the floor in the kitchen."

"You found it on the floor?" Dan asked, a bit disturbed that she just took something from the floor.

"Hey, five second rule." Danielle told him, before biting her teeth into the fruit, munching it with delight. She then stopped for a moment, before pulling out another one from her pocket. "You want?"

"No, I'm fine." Dan told her.

"Alright, if you say so." Danielle said, before taking a bite out of the other fruit.

Dan stared at the hungry girl, before placing both of his hands into his face and groaning. He had to deal with a mini version of his past self who ate stuff either by stealing it or finding it on the floor. Oh, why him?

"Why me?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I got kinda lazy during the end, though. And you guys remember that time in TUE when Dan transformed into that green gas, right? You know, the one that made him look like a giant, humanoid fart cloud? Also, fun fact: I had to rewrite the chapter from the ground up since when I rebooted my computer, all OpenOffice gave me of it was just this symbol: # I think OpenOffice was trolling me. Then again, I didn't really have much written down, so it's all good.**

**Advice of the Day: If someone is talking bullshit of you or someone you know, tell them to take it and shove it up their ass.**

**Honorthefallensaints, out!**

**3/29/13**


	7. Shop Till You Drop and Kick Ghost Butt

...Jesus Christ this chapter was a bitch to write. Almost eight fucking pages it took me to write this. But, it's complete! And that what matters, right? ...Right? Okay, anyway, let's get on to the mandatory thank you section. First off, thanks to _The Bloodless_, _aldovas_(hey, this is the first time you aren't the first reviewer of a new chapter!), _KelciLynn_, _HawkeyeLover_, _xForeverGamerx _and finally, C_yberActors15 _for reviewing. Second, another thanks to _Revengerz_, _CyberActors15_(again) and _chris210racer _for putting this on their favorites. And finally, thanks to _Revengerz_(again), _CyberActors15_(again), _heyitsmetoobad _and _chris210racer_(again) for the story alerts. Honestly thought you guys wouldn't care for this story. And I have a thing for long chapter titles.

Disclaimer: Me no own Danny Phantom. It's pretty obvious, anyway.

* * *

**A Girl and Her Phantom**

**Chapter 6: Shop Till You Drop and Kick Ghost Butt**

* * *

Danielle smiled as she walked through the mall, Dan following behind with a scowl on his face as he narrowly avoided the shoppers who were too busy having conversations with their buddies to notice him.

"Why the hell are we here again, Pipsqueak?" Dan asked, glaring at everyone around him.

"Because it's a mall!" Danielle told him, stopping to turn around and look at him. "Can you imagine all the awesome stuff it has?"

"Have you actually been to a mall?" Dan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...No, but that's because I didn't have the time for one!" Danielle stated.

_"You were probably too busy being a street rat." _Dan thought dryly.

"Look, I just want to get some stuff before we head to the grocery store." Danielle said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine, fine, whatever." Dan said, not wanting into get in to an argument with the brat while out in public. "So, where to first, Pipsqueak?"

"Uh..." Danielle fell silent, scratching the back of her head. "...I don't know. I guess we can try finding a video game store or, uh, something?"

"Hmph, didn't think you were into video games." Dan said.

"Never played one before. But from what I heard, they're pretty awesome!"

An idea formed in his head. After all, this is a perfect opportunity to get to the girl to like him _somewhat..._

Because when you're finished spilling the ectoplasm of the guy who offered the deal that got you into this in the first place and you want to do the same to the little brat in the deal, you gotta make sure she likes you to the point where she's absolutely miserable and sad before you kill her without any mercy or remorse.

…Look, when you're a psychopathic full ghost who more or less destroyed the whole world in a total of ten years, willingly kills his family and friends(and Mr. Lancer) just to ensure his future and wants to destroy everything but can't or else bye-bye him, you tend to have rather...uh, violent thoughts. Well, more violent thoughts than usual.

But, let's cut back to Danielle running through the mall, looking for a video game store _somewhere_, with Dan following behind easily, no?

"I kinda wish I had a video game sense." Danielle muttered to herself, shivering at the sight of a clothing store, with nice, little poofy dresses on display.

* * *

Ten minutes later...

The hybrid was absolutely dumbfounded at what she saw.

All over the store was a bunch of weird little boxes – looking at them more closer, Danielle couldn't help but compare them to DVD boxes – piled up in alphabetical order, as well as under the 'console'(She was pretty sure that's what it was called) they were available on. A teenage male was behind the cash-register, looking like one of those kids you see at a Hot Topic shop.

"Whoa." Danielle whispered, still staring in awe. "This is so...COOL!"

The young adult covered his ears in pain at the volume of the girl's voice.

"Oops, sorry!" Danielle told him, waving nervously at the man for a moment before running around the store, just as Dan entered.

_"Well, she's certainly enjoying herself." _Dan thought, watching the preteen attempt to reach a game that was on the very top of its shelf, only to fail. He walked over to the jumping brat and watched her land on her bottom, a frown apparent on her face.

"Need some help?" He asked. Danielle's ghost sense went off and she turned towards Dan for a moment.

"No, I'm completely fine." Danielle assured him, as she got up and leaped higher, but still no way high enough to grab the game. "But thanks anyway."

"You sure?" Dan asked again, holding back a grin at the girl's failed attempts to grab it.

"Yeah," Danielle grunted, still with no video game in her hand. "I'm sure."

After two minutes, though, it was starting to get boring watching her stubbornly attempt to get the stupid box from the shelf, so Dan grabbed the girl while in mid-jump by her hood(earning a "HEY!" in response) with one hand and grabbed the game with the other, looking at the cover in confusion.

"You want _this_?" Dan questioned, raising one of his eyebrows at the cover art.

"Yes!" Danielle snapped at him, attempting to take it from him. "Now can I have it?"

"What's the magic word, Pipsqueak?"

"...Are you _serious_?" Danielle asked, stop her struggle to give the full ghost a 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"Maybe." Dan said, attempting to look innocent. It was incredibly unsettling because...it's Dan, people. Anything that makes him seem even a bit innocent is unsettling.

"...Hmph, nope." Danielle said, crossing her arms as she turned away from the man, frowning.

"Fine, if you want to be rude, then no game for you." Dan said, slowly placing the game back to its original spot on the shelf. The hybrid knew what he was doing and sighed in defeat, turning towards him again.

"Can I have the game, ugh, _please_?" Danielle asked bitterly, embarrassed at her easy defeat. Dan gave a triumphant smirk and placed it in her hands.

"Almost thought you forgot your manners there, Pipsqueak." Dan said, as he let go of Danielle, causing to land bottom first to the ground. Danielle slowly got up, rubbing her aching backside.

"And I didn't forget your still a big jerk, Jerk-Face." Danielle replied, as she walked up to the desk where the Hot Topic wannabe was tapping the counter, rolling his eyes at the little girl.

"Hey, dude!" Danielle exclaimed, hoping to get his attention.

"It's Dylan." The employee said, pointing to his name tag with an incredibly pale, bony finger.

"I didn't ask, but okay." Danielle said, annoying the boy further.

"We'll like to buy this game, please." Dan said, grabbing the game from Danielle's hands(earning another "HEY!" in response) and sliding it across the counter, where Dylan caught the thing with ease. The Goth boy looked at the cover(before looking at the back of the box) and gave the two customers a puzzled look.

"Dude, you do realize this is an 'M' rated game, right?" Dylan asked, his green eyes staring at the adult.

"So?" Dan said, shrugging. Dylan gave him a dirty look, but stopped for a moment and returned his attention back to the cash-register.

"That will be thirty-five dollars, sir." Dylan said. Dan dug into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill, along with a five dollar one, and handed it to the employee. The greasy, black-haired boy then grabbed a plastic bag and placed the game in there, before leaning over the counter to give to the joyful girl, who, with one simple hop, grabbed it and held it tight in her hands.

"Thanks!" Danielle said, waving goodbye at the teenage employee as she followed Dan out of the store.

"Come back soon..." Dylan said, a layer of sarcasm noticeable in his voice. "Well, hopefully she isn't a dumbass and might know the difference between some stupid game and the real life world."

Pulling the game out of her hand, she looked at the cover again and smiled.

"This is gonna be such an awesome game!" Danielle said.

"And you know that, because...?" Dan asked. The preteen gave him a confused look.

"Hello? It's called _Samurai Mutant Zombies Hunt_! Tell me that it _isn't_ awesome?"

* * *

The rest of the trip through the mall was actually pretty decent, to Dan's surprise.

Of course, everyone was still a bunch of obnoxious, idiotic, rude dunces and the places still sucked, but luckily no one bothered to approach him or Pipsqueak and the two simply kept their distance from anyone if necessary. Plus, some of the places didn't _totally _suck. But they still did.

"Hey, Jerk-Face!"

Dan twisted his head around and saw Danielle, with three bags in her left hand.

"Yes?" Dan asked, glaring at her.

"Do we _really _have to go to the clothing store?" Danielle asked, frowning.

"What? Afraid I'll make you get a dress or something?" Dan said, intending it as a joke. It took a moment for him to realize that's what she was actually worried about.

"...Maybe..." Danielle said, looking away.

"Kid, you're like, what, twelve?" Dan said. "You can buy whatever the hell you want. Not forcing you to look like a mini-Paulina."

"A mini-who?" Danielle asked, tilting her head.

"Never-mind," Dan said. "Just go to the stupid store and I'll met you there."

"Okay, thanks, bye!" Danielle said, darting across from the water fountain for the store. Dan sighed and sat near the edge, burying his face into his palms.

"I swear to God I'm gonna murder something – or preferably, _someone_ – if I have to keep being near that stupid kid!" Dan said, leaning forward. He slowly got his face of his palms and noticed that two little kids, a pig-tailed brunette girl with a pink teddy bear and an overweight boy in a hideous looking striped sweater, were looking at him like robots. "...What the hell are you looking at?"

* * *

Danielle walked through the shop, looking around for anything that perked her interest.

"No, too skimpy," Danielle said, looking at the short-shorts before looking at the skirts next to it, before looking away in disgust. "Ugh, too _girly_." However, she looked at the folded pants next to it and smiled. "Perfect." She grabbed it and unfolded it, admiring the red cargo pants.

She then folded the pants again and held it under her armpit, walking away to the pile of T-shirts near the right. One of them, however, both perked her interest and amused her.

It was a black T-shirt, with the (in)famous 'DP' symbol that so ever graced the chest of her's, Danny's and Jerk-Face's in their ghost forms. The helm of the shirt was also snow-white like the symbol, with a white trimming on the sleeves and triangular collar. It looked a bit too big for her, but she figured it could work well as a pajama shirt. She slowly grabbed the shirt and turned around, expecting to simply walk away with it and continue on with her way.

She didn't expect a tug and nearly falling yet again to the ground, bottom first. She was starting to hate that, anyway.

"Huh?" Danielle murmured, before turning around and spotting a girl across from where she was, who looked no younger than she did(read: she actually looked like a preteen, unlike Danielle). The girl looked up and smiled nervously.

"Whoops! Sorry, didn't know you wanted the shirt too." The girl said, blushing in embarrassment as she let go of the shirt, causing it to hang limply in the hybrid's hands. "But, you can have it anyways. It looks a bit too big for me."

Danielle smiled.

"Thanks." The hybrid said, folding the t-shirt over her arm.

"No problem." The girl said, before examining Danielle like she was an alien. "Never seen you around here before. Are you new or something?"

"Yeah, just moved here from Colorado." Danielle said without any hesitation. It was technically true, right? "You grew up here?"

"No, no." The girl said, placing a hand on her hip. "Was born and raised in Manhattan until Papa got a job when I was in third grade and moved to this place. Not a bad place, even with those funky ghosts flying around causing mayhem."

"Can't disagree on that." Danielle commented, enjoying the girl's presence. "So, what does your dad do for a living?"

"Papa works as a cars salesman. An _honest _one, that is." The girl quickly added the last part, afraid Danielle might have thought her dad was one of those cheating, cheap car-sealing jerks. The hybrid didn't, but it's not like her possible friend could tell. "My mom works as a teacher in Poltergeist Elementary, in case you're curious. What do your parents do?"

"Dad was a billionaire and Mom worked part-time as both a restaurant waitress and a grocery store cashier." Danielle said, still with no hesitation whatsoever. She was obviously lying about the mom part, but, honestly, would _you _tell a stranger that your 'mom' was actually a holograph of some chick he still creepily obsessed over since college?

"Wait, your dad 'was' a billionaire?" The preteen asked, giving the hoodie-wearing girl a confused look. "What happened? Did he lost his money or..."

"No, he disowned me and left me on the streets." Danielle mentioned bitterly, a frown entering her face at the thought of Vlad.

"Ouch." The girl commented, a bit uneasy. "And your mom?"

"She died in her sleep thanks to some stupid illness a couple of weeks after my twelfth birthday. I met my dad during her funeral." Danielle said, a small crocodile tear coming from her eye to make her sadness look convincing. It did it's job swimmingly.

"...Oh. Sorry I asked." The girl said, turning her head away with a guilt-filled expression on her face.

"No, it's okay. I still miss her, but she's in a better place now." Danielle said. "I live with my older brother now."

"Oh, who's he?" The girl asked.

"His name is Dan, short for Daniel." Danielle told the girl, feeling rather comfortable talking to her. "He's a grumpy jerk, but he's a lot better than my dad, that's for sure."

"I can bet." The girl chuckled. "You know, I think I haven't told you my name yet."

"Yeah, you didn't." Danielle said, still smiling.

"Jennifer, but just call me 'Jenny' for short." Jenny said, before giving the hybrid a warm smile. "What's yours?"

"Danielle, but I like to go by 'Dani'. With an 'I' at the end." Danielle said, adding the last part.

"You have a pretty cool name." Jenny commented. Danielle resisted the urge to blush.

"Thanks. Your name is a pretty cool one, too." Danielle said, rubbing the back of her head nervously before staring at the preteen, observing her.

Jenny was fairly tall(read: Danielle guessed she would probably reach Danny's elbows when compared to him), with a fairly skinny body(though, puberty was starting to hit her). Her hair was ink black and incredibly curly, with a fairly high ponytail in the back while the front of her hair had this one, curly bang in front of it, though it wasn't big enough to cover her eye. Her eyes were, surprising, a blue-green color, while her skin was a dark shade of tan. She wore a pink tank top under a open powder blue sweatshirt, powder blue sweatpants that ended at her ankles, white flats and a white cap on her head. She also had a pair of large, plastic white hoop earrings and matching bracelets, two on both wrists. She looked fairly decent, but nice.

"Thanks." Jenny said, still smiling. Danielle couldn't help but smile back. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling she just made a new friend. One that isn't her genetic template or a armor-wearing ghost hunter who has a burning hatred for ghosts.

* * *

Dan got up from the edge of the fountain, walking towards the store Danielle was with little to no motivation, whatsoever. He really didn't give a shit about Danielle, but he gotta look like a caring guardian _somewhat_. Having that type of pressure on you tends to happen when your watched by some stupid, time-controlling ghost who really needs an a good old-fashioned a–

"Watch out!"

Dan turned around...only to watch some teenage girl, fourteen at best, crash right into him, landing on her back and causing her skateboard to flip over. Dan didn't even flinch as he watched the girl lean forward, rubbing her back.

"Oh, my back..." The girl groaned, before turning her attention back to Dan and gasping. "Uh, sorry! I totally didn't see you there and...uh..."

Dan had to held back a smirk as he watched the girl get to her feet, apologizing like crazy to him as he simply stared. The girl fixed her backwards baseball cap and smiled nervously.

"No hard feelings...right?" The girl asked nervously, obviously intimidated by Dan's bulk. Dan liked that, so he leaned forward and smiled, causing the girl to feel even more uncomfortable. "...Uh, dude, you're creeping me out..."

"Megan!"

The girl(who he assumed was Megan) turned around and saw two kids, both fourteen, run towards her, checking her for injuries.

"Yo, Megan! You had a serious wipe-out there!" The boy said, in a thick Brooklyn accent. Dan faintly recognized him from his weaker days. He was the kid who got attacked by the ghost bugs in the boys bathroom during Spectra's little hospital plan. The kid sounded less...annoying when he was screaming in terror.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked, checking her friend for injuries. He recognized her as that blonde chick who was usually by herself, with uninterested look on her face everywhere she went(okay, not _everywhere_, but still). He could sorta remember Tucker hitting on her in eighth grade, but failing.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Megan said, brushing away some of her strawberry blonde hair before giving a brief glance at Dan. "Let's just go. That guy is creeping me out."

With uneasy looks, the three friends walked away from him, occasionally glancing at him. He then walked inside the store, though with one thing on his mind...

Why did his ghost sense go off when that Megan girl crashed into him? She clearly wasn't a ghost and being a hybrid was just stupid! Only his younger self, Cheese-head and Pipsqueak were the only half-ghosts in existence! He was just seeing things...

Yeah, that was it.

* * *

"Oh, hi, Jerk-Face!" Danielle said, running towards the older man.

"What's up, Pipsqueak?" Dan asked, looking down at her.

"Oh, nothing. Just got some clothes and made a new friend, that's all." Danielle said, pointing at Jenny over her shoulder, who simply waved back. "So, what the heck took you so long!?"

"Got hit by some dumb chick on her skateboard on the way here." Dan said.

"Oh, that must suck–" She stopped when she felt her ghost sense go off, and saw Dan's ghost sense go off as well. "Oh, come on!" They were going to run and transform somewhere hidden, until...

"WHOAAAA!"

The duo turned their heads and saw a ghost girl hanging on the horns of a _very _angry ghost bull, holding them for dear life. Her hair was short, lavender in color and boyish looking, her skin was tan and her eyes...well, one eye was the same lavender color as her hair, while the other was a dark gray color. She wore a turtleneck, aqua colored shirt that ended at her thighs and had yellow trimmings at the end of her sleeves, shirt and collar. Her pants were baggy, aqua colored and had two, dark gray bands of sorts tied right above the knees. A pair of yellow, knee-length converse were on her feet, with dark gray wheels on the soles of them. Her dark gray fingerless gloves had an opening in the back and proudly had a weird-looking pastel yellow "S", with a lighting bolt symbol on her chest and a aqua colored helmet with a, you guess it, the same symbol on her shirt.

In other words, she looked like a fashion disaster.

"Uh, can someone lend me a hand? PLEASE!?" The girl asked, looking a bit nauseous before the bull started to trash the store, wanting this ghost girl off his head.

"...Should we, uh, help her?" Danielle asked, turning to Dan.

"...I guess." Dan said, still surprised before looking around and transforming back to his regular form, with Dani following behind in her ghost form. They two shared a look, before rushing off to help her.

* * *

**Can you guess who Megan is?(Hint: She's from an old fanfiction of mine) Well, can you? Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! ...Because my fingers hurt. Badly.**

**Advice of the Day: Be yourself. Cliche as hell? Yes. But falling to peer-pressure and try to 'fit in' is boring as hell.**

**4/2/13**


	8. The Shopping Must Go On!

...Hey guys. Got a new chapter ready for you and all. So, yeah... Introducing some new OCs(okay, two of them aren't technically OCs, but still) and stuff. But before I get to that, I'll like to give out my mandatory thanks to you guys. So, first off, thanks to_aldovas_, _HawkeyeLover_, _Sympathy for the Lost Love_ and _sohrem666 _for reviewing. Second, I'll like to give another thanks to _sohrem666_(again), _Yakira Spellcaster _and _Sympathy for the Lost Love_(again) for the favs. And finally, thanks to _Sympathy for the Lost Love_(yet again), _The Almighty Leprechaun _and, finally, _sohrem666_(yet again) for the story alerts. Thanks for the support! :D

Disclaimer: I did not claim property of Jerk-Face and Pipsqueak- I mean, Dan and Danielle, along with any other characters related to Danny Phantom. The only things I own are the OCs that appear and the plot(well, kinda).

* * *

**A Girl and Her Phantom**

**Chapter 7: The Shopping Must Go On!**

* * *

Dani flew through the store, following the ghost bull with ease. She charged up an ecto-blast and fired, hoping not to hit the unnamed ghost girl in the process. She didn't, but she sure as hell didn't get the bull either. She groaned and charged up another one, hitting the bull right in the back, sending both it and the ghost girl on it flying. The hybrid cringed, as she flew over to the direction where the ghost girl had landed.

"Uh, are you okay?" Dani asked, taking off some of the shirts that had landed on the teenage ghost girl, who slowly opened up her eyes and slowly got up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for the save back there." The girl said, rubbing her backside. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to spot a backpack anywhere around here? Big, colored like my outfit, has my equipment in there?"

"You're welcome, no, and what do you mean by 'equipment'?" Dani asked, feeling a bit suspicious.

"Knee-pads, goggles, all that jazz." The girl said, dusting herself off. "So, you're related to that Danny Phantom guy, right?"

"Uh, how do you know that?" Dani asked nervously.

"Heard it around the Ghost Zone after your little fight yesterday." The teenage ghost girl said, before looking down at Dani. "Hey, don't you have some big guy with flaming hair with you? Or was that something people been making up because they couldn't believe _you_ beat the crap out of them?"

As if on cue, Dan slammed into the wall behind them, sliding to the ground immediately after wards. The ghost girls winced.

"Never mind." The older ghost girl said.

"The stupid animal caught me off guard." Dan said, getting up.

"Ouch." The teenager said, though feeling a bit wary about the ghost between her and Dani. She didn't know why, but she had some weird feeling she met him before.

"Not really, not like the thing could seriously hurt me or anything like that." Dan told her.

"Whatever you say, mister tough guy." Dani said, causing Dan to glare at her. Before he can say anything, however, all three of them heard snorting and turned around. The ghost bull stood still, steam coming out of its nostrils as its red eyes glowed brightly.

"Hey, can we use your cape?" The ghost girl asked, as Dan glared at her.

"Are you serious?" Dan asked.

"Come on! We need a distraction!" Dani whispered.

"How about we use _you _instead, huh?" Dan asked, not noticing the girl's hand gently grabbing his cape, before yanking it off him and dashing off at an incredible speed, causing Dani's hair to stand upwards, the duo looking at the humanoid dust cloud where the ghost girl once stood.

With a smirk on her face, Sasha Lighting(As she called herself in her current form) appeared behind the bull, waving Dan's cape.

"Hey, ugly!" Sasha cried out. The bull turned its attention to her and snorted. Sasha kept the smirk on her face as a determined look entered her eyes. "Wanna play a game?"

The bull snorted again as more stream came from its nose, before it dashed at the speedster, ready to impale her on its horns.

Sad thing is, it never stood a chance.

Right before the thing could reach her, however, she flew right behind it at an incredible speed and charged up a pastel yellow ecto-energy blast, though it appeared to have some sort of electricity around it, before firing it. It hit the bull's backside, and it was soon electrocuted until it became unconscious, much to Dan and Dani's shock. Sasha then lifted the bull over her head and grabbed Dan's cape with her mouth, smiling as she floated towards the dumbfounded Phantoms and dropped the ghost mammal at their feet.

"You can thank me later." Sasha said, handing Dan back his cape as she spotted something from the corner of her eye and smiled widely. She then skated to it and grabbed it, making sure the backpack was hers. When she saw the symbol on it, however, she definitively knew it belonged to her. "Ah, that's where you been!"

"Uh..." Dani tried to say, still staring at the girl in shock.

"Well, see you guys later!" Sasha said, as she prepared to take off with her backpack on. However, she gave Dan and Dani one last look. "And the name is Sasha. Sasha Lighting, in case you're curious." With that, she flew off, leaving a gigantic beam of ecto-energy behind(Dan couldn't help but recognized it as something like what Tucker did when he gained ghost powers, thanks to Desiree).

"WAIT!" Dani exclaimed, but Sasha was already far away by the time she got out of her shock. The girl then glanced at the bull and then Dan, before looking at the bull again. "Okay, how are we going to take it back to the Ghost Zone, I mean, it's not like we can use Plasmius's portal or ask the Fentons for –"

The hybrid became silent, however, when Dan raised his hand and it glowed green as a ghost portal formed on the wall, before Dan grabbed the bull and threw it in there, as the portal closed up. The elder ghost turned to his female 'companion' and stared at her.

"There, problem solved." Dan told her, as he flew near a coat rack and grabbed a brown trench coat. "Hey, kid, do you think this would look good on me?"

Dani only responded by transforming back to her human form, grabbing the stuff she dropped and throwing her Danny Phantom T-shirt at the flaming hair ghost.

"I'll take that as a 'no', then." Dan commented, as he pulled the shirt from his face and looked at it, amused. "Cute, got a shirt of your cousin's logo on it. Want me to get some Danny Phantom pants or underwear, too?" He got a well-deserved ecto-blast to the face.

* * *

"I can't believe we shoplifted." Danielle said, four bags full of clothing, among the other stuff, hanging on her arms as she and Dan walked through the mall.

"We didn't shoplift. We left some cash on the counter in case an employee came back." Dan told the clone, who stared at him.

"Dude, it was only a one dollar bill." Danielle reminded the adult dryly.

"So?" Dan said, causing Danielle to roll her eyes, though something resembling a smile appeared on her face.

"Whatever, Dan." Danielle said with a light chuckle, appearing clueless to the fact she didn't call him by his 'affectionate' nickname. Dan didn't seem to notice too. I blame Danny for this.

"Cheer up, sis. We could have simply stolen everything and blow up the store after wards!" It was a tempting thought, but Dan figured he do the intense property damage once he disposed of Clockwork and Danielle.

"I guess that's true, bro–" She stopped mid-sentence, as she appeared to realize something. "Did you call 'sis'?"

"No, what are you talking about–" Dan too stopped mid-sentence, standing still in silence as he looked at the hybrid in confusion. "Did you just call me 'bro' _and _'Dan'?"

"...We must never speak of this moment again." Danielle said.

"Agreed." Dan said, as the two continued on with their trip, an awkward silence filling the air around them.

* * *

Ten minutes earlier, in another area of the mall...

Sasha leaned against the wall of the bathroom, lucky that nobody was in there. She sat on the ground, slumping over.

"Ugh, why did I go after that stupid bull again?" The speedster ghost asked herself. "Oh, right. Because I don't want people to get hurt. Kinda weird that Danny Phantom hasn't shown up. Heck, he hasn't shown up during a ghost attack in almost a week! I wonder why..."

"Hey, Megan?"

Turning her head towards the open door, Sasha watched as two fourteen year olds entered the bathroom, standing in front of her. One of them was female, with blocky blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a red-orange tank top, aqua colored knee-length shorts, two black bracelets, a green, round backpack and black sneakers with white socks. The other one was male with short black hair, aqua green eyes, a yellow pullover hoodie, baggy olive-green jeans, dull blue sneakers and a matching baseball cap. He also had a dark green skateboard with lighting bolts and broken hearts all over it under his armpit.

"Oh, hi, Roxi." Sasha said, waving at her friends. "Hi, Peter."

"So, did that knuckle-head bull give ya any trouble?" Peter said, his Brooklyn accent thick.

"Are you okay?" Roxi asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Though, I'm pretty hungry." The ghost girl said, her stomach growling as if to say she was telling the truth.

"I think the food court is still open." Roxi said, with a smile as she lifted Sasha off the ground. "Wanna get some chili fries?"

"Of course." Sasha said, as her entire body became white and a ecto-electric ball formed around her for a moment. Once it disappeared, standing in the place of Sasha was a girl who both resembled Sasha, yet was radically different in appearance as well.

Her strawberry blonde hair was long and tied in a functional ponytail, with big strands of hair framing her face. Her skin was paler, though still peachy in tone, while her outfit was now a dark pink, short-sleeved hoodie with a thick, vertical pink stripe in the middle of it(along with a dark pink broken heart in the middle of it), baggy dark olive-green cargo pants that ended above her ankles and was dangerously close to showing off her underwear, white bobby socks, dark pink sneakers with white hearts on the side, a silver chain belt, a backwards dark pink baseball cap with a pink broken heart symbol on the sides and, finally, a black choker and a dark olive-green on her left hand. She opened her eyes, her left one olive-green while her other one was chocolate-brown.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Megan Parker asked her friends, smiling. "Let's feast on the ever awesome chili fries! Race ya two! Loser has to pay for the food!" The girl dashed off, with her friends barely following behind. Then again, it's kinda hard to follow a track star with years of practice.

But now, back to our regularly scheduled Phantoms!

* * *

Dan and Danielle sat at the table in the food court, the girl stuffing herself with chili fries and hamburgers.

"...You really need to fix that eating problem. You know that, right?" Dan said, looking at the girl with an unamused look on his face.

"No, I don't!" Danielle said, though it was barely understandable to Dan, what with her talking with her food still in her mouth.

"You do, and don't talk with your mouth full, kid." Dan dryly and bluntly told her, taking a sip of his soda.

"Sorry." Danielle said, swallowing her food as she took a big slurp of her milkshake, burping loudly and proudly, much to the annoyance of the old couple behind them, who left with disgust at the preteen girl's manners.

"So, when did you meet Valerie?" Dan asked out of the blue. Danielle, who was eating a chili fry, nearly choked on her snack, before looking at Dan with confusion.

"I thought you forgot about that!" Danielle exclaimed, drawing some minor attention.

"Try lowering your voice, and I can't really forget that one important detail you forgot to tell me back in the warehouse." Dan said in his normal monotone.

"Well, uh, I met her when I came back to Amity Park four months ago. I told you about my return, right?" Danielle asked. Dan nodded in response. "Okay, Vlad sent her after me to capture me and take her back to his home in this place."

"And the reason she didn't come up before is because...?"

"I didn't want to mention her and give you a bad view on her." Danielle admitted.

_"Kid, I already have a pretty bad view on the psycho ghost huntress." _A big understatement, but still.

"Well, that's...nice of you." Dan said, wanting to punch himself for saying that.

"Thanks." Danielle simply replied, before continuing her unhealthy food feast. The two simply ignored each other, though they had both had a few things on their mind. But the biggest one was this:

Where the heck was Danny? It wasn't like him to simply miss out on ghost attacks, after all. And where was Sam or Tucker, too? Or, heck, even Danny's parents! It just didn't make any sense.

But, the two of them were gonna get to the bottom of this, whether they liked the answer or not.

While the two Phantoms were deep in thought, the trio of Megan, Peter and Roxi were enjoying some good old chili fries.

"Isn't kinda weird that Phantom didn't show up but his family members did?" Megan asked her friends, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's not normal for Phantom to do that." Roxi said, taking a bit out of her salad.

"Yeah! You think he's busy or something?" Peter asked his friends.

"Considering its been almost the entire week and Phantom still hasn't come back, I guess." Megan said, shrugging his shoulders. "But, he's gonna come back, right? I mean, Amity Park kinda needs him."

"Don't worry; He's probably gonna come back tomorrow or something. I mean, he's been protecting us for over a year now! Even though, we didn't know he existed until the previous mayor got kidnapped by him..." Peter said, though something in the back of his mind was doubtful Danny Phantom was coming back anytime soon.

"Besides, we have The Red Huntress, anyway." Roxi reminded her pal.

"Yeah, you're right." And with that, the trio continued eating, chatting about school among other things like video games and stuff.

* * *

After their little break, Dan and Danielle returned 'home' to drop off their stuff.

"Well, off to the supermarket!" Danielle said, walking outside the door, before stopping when she noticed Dan wasn't following her. "Hello? We need to get groceries, remember?"

"I'm coming, Pip. Don't get your panties tied in a knot." Dan said.

"I'm wearing boxers." Danielle said. Dan looked at her.

"I didn't need to know that." Dan said.

"I know. I just wanted to gross you out." Danielle told him, a smile creeping on her face. Dan glared at her, before it a look of amusement entered his face.

"Funny." Dan said, walking towards her. He ruffled her hair(much to her annoyance) and walked in front of her, the hybrid following behind.

* * *

The grocery store trip actually was going well so far.

There wasn't any sort of ghost attack and people were being pretty nice to them. The cart was almost full and all they needed was a few more things and, blam, done.

Leaning against the cart with a bored look on his face, Dan patiently waited for Danielle to come back, since she said she wanted to get something that she "really, really needed". He then heard small footsteps and saw Danielle slowly walking towards him, two boxes of sort under her arms. Weirdly enough, she had her head down and her hood up, as if she was embarrassed by something.

"Got what you wanted?" Dan asked.

"Y-Y-Yes." Danielle said, as she gave the boxes to Dan, who briefly caught her blushing face. He looked at her, confused, before he looked down at the boxes and blushed himself.

Oh, _that's _why she was nervous...

"...When did you...?" Dan tried to ask.

"...A few months ago. I use to have plain red shorts instead of these," She pointed to her shorts. "But then, I got a little 'friend' and..."

"Oh..." Dan simply said, before stuffing the boxes into the cart and wheeling away, Danielle meekly following behind him.

* * *

The trip 'home' was luckily ghost free, so Dan and Danielle got there safely and without the worry of wasting their money in vain. Currently, the adult was placing the food in the fridge, just as Danielle came in.

"Hey, need any help?" Danielle asked.

"Not really, but can you take the stuff on the counter and put in the bathroom?" Dan asked, currently preoccupied as mentioned before. The hybrid turned around and saw the stuff on the counter, walking towards it.

"Uh, sure." Danielle said, grabbing the stuff and heading upstairs in the bathroom. When he made sure she was completely upstairs, Dan sighed and placed his palm against his forehead.

"Clockwork, why the hell did you put me in charge of this kid?" Dan asked to no one in particular.

* * *

The hybrid placed the stuff on the bathroom floor and, slowly, one by one placed the stuff until the only things were...

Sighing, she grabbed the boxes and placed them on the toilet, before standing there, glaring at them.

"You're one of the reasons why I sometimes wished I was a boy." Danielle told them, before walking out of the room and back downstairs, where Dan was done with the unpacking.

* * *

**Uhh... Congratulations, _HawkeyeLover_, you kinda got the answer to my last question right! So, here's a DP cake! (Holds cake up and throws it at you) Catch! The actual answer is that Megan is actually a old OC from an old story(which is still in my story list) called "Rivals?". It was a Danny/OC fic that only had one chapter. I made it back in 2011, when I was still new to the whole fanfiction business... And hilarious fun fact: Roxi(or, according to Tucker's PDA in _Beauty Marked_, Hannah. I didn't know that was her actual name for months until a few days ago. D'oh!) and Peter are actually two background characters from the show. You know, those (majority of the time) nameless background characters with awesome designs?**

**Though, can you guess what the hell Danielle bought? A few hints: They was made for girls who have a little, ahem, 'friend' that visits them for a week once a month... If you're female, like me, you should know this by now. ...You can get grossed out now if it dawned on you. And is anyone else excited for April 7th? ...Because that's the day Kindred Spirits first aired back in 2006. And since I'm one of the biggest Dani phangirls ever, it makes me kinda excited.**

**Advice of the Day: Make sure you know what the hell your talking about. For example: Romeo & Juliet isn't a love story. It's a tragedy, folks.**

**4/5/13**

**P.S.: You guys remember in TUE when Dan made that ghost portal, right? ...RIGHT? And on a unrelated note, I'm kinda updating my profile and stuff. If you want, you can see the changes and stuff...**


	9. Mud Battles and Froot-loops with Cats

Good news, everyone! This story isn't dead! This chapter started off really normal, but then this thing happened and uh, this ended up being really silly and kinda OOC. So, yeah. BUT, before we get to the disclaimer, I would like to give out my chapterly thanks! So, thank you _aldovas_, _Hawkeye Lover_, _Sakya_(Happy late birthday, anoymous reader!) and _its-ackim95 _for reviewing the last chapter. Also, thanks to _ 17_, _Xeiden_, _almp15_, _final-zangetsu_, _missblade_, _Yakira Spellcaster_, _Arette _and _The Grim Reapers Apprentice _for the favs. And finally, thanks to _Brony Danny phantom_, _Ms. Scar17_(again), _Sairresh_, _final-zangetsu_(again), _its-ackim95_(again) and finally _AJ the Hedgehog _for the followings(along with the latter for adding me to their Favorite Authors list. I feel honored~). You guys are awesome! Too bad I can't send you guys cupcakes from the computer screen. :C

Disclaimer: I still don't own Jerk-Face, Pipsqueak, Chess-head(yes, he's gonna be here. Along with two 'surprises'. /wink, wink.) or any DP character that isn't an OC. I probably do in some weird alternate universe, though.

* * *

**A Girl and Her Phantom**

**Chapter 8: Mud Battles and Froot-loops with Cats**

* * *

Danielle rolled off the couch and on the soft carpet, groaning loudly. She then grabbed the edge of the couch and pulled herself up, yawning as she struggled not to fall over. She dragged herself up the cold, wooden stairs and into the bathroom, sitting on the closed toilet seat as she rubbed her eyes and yawned yet again.

_"Sleeping on the couch sucks."_ Danielle thought, before getting off the toilet and pulling a wooden stool from under the sink, before jumping on it and grabbing a toothbrush and some toothpaste. After a good brushing and mouth-washing, the hybrid walked out of the bathroom and back down the stairs, walking into the kitchen. The girl let out yet another yawn and stretched her arms.

"Well, I guess today's breakfast is gonna be cereal." Danielle said, looking around the empty kitchen before walking over to the fridge, grabbing a carton of milk. She placed it on the wooden table and then walked over to the counter, grabbed a bowl, a bowl and a random cereal box, before walking back to the table. She simply poured the cereal in the bowl first, then poured in the milk and started to munch on the fruit favored grains.

Then, Dan phased through the floor of the kitchen, startling Danielle.

"Whoa!" Danielle exclaimed, before falling out of her chair with a _THUD! _With a groan. Dan walked over towards the fallen girl and offered a hand.

"Need a hand, Danielle?" Dan asked. The girl looked at his hand for a moment, before grabbing it. With a gentle lift, the hybrid was back on her feet again, dusting herself off.

"Thanks, though no 'Pipsqueak' this time?" Danielle asked.

"Its getting kinda old to use and besides," Dan said. "I gotta call you by your name _sometimes_, right?"

Danielle couldn't help but let out a smile in relief that she wouldn't have to hear that embarrassing nickname coming from his mouth sometimes. Dan stared, amused before remembering what he looked for her for.

"After your little breakfast, can you get dressed, or at least transform after wards?" Dan questioned. The hybrid, who had gotten back on her chair and currently eating her somewhat soggy cereal, looked up with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because we're going to the woods for a little...'training session', if you will." Dan answered, appearing amused again when a slightly uneasy expression appeared on Danielle's face. "I mostly just want to see the 'extent' of your powers, that's all."

"Sure, sure, sure!" Danielle said, smiling nervously.

"You sound a bit scared." Dan commented, as a smirk entered his face for like, what, the twentieth time now? "What? Afraid you might screw up?"

"No, it's nothing like that!" That was exactly what she was afraid of. "Just, kinda surprising considering our really short history and all..."

"Well, you have time to think about it. I'll be waiting outside the door." And with that, Dan phased through the door, as Danielle continued eating, deep in thought.

Dan wouldn't be like Vlad, right? I mean, he was _Danny_ after all, so he might give her a chance if she screwed up, but the hybrid didn't know. She figured she was doing pretty fine when it came to her powers, though in certain areas she felt she was a bit...rusty, if you liked to call it. And besides, getting hit with ecto-blasts and harsher physical training for screwing up wasn't something she wanted to suffer through again.

But then Danielle remembered she could perfectly beat the snot out of Jerk – Er, Dan, he tried. After all, if she could give Vlad a good butt-whooping instantly after she was stabilized, why not Dan? Well, in the worst case scenario, she could give him just a couple of bruises and maybe a kick to his manhood. With a confident smile on her face, she knew what was the best choice.

* * *

Dan wasn't surprised when Dani phased through the door, with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face as she floated towards the older ghost.

"So, is that a 'yes', then?" Dan asked. Dani crossed her arms, still smiling.

"Duh." Dani told him, floating a bit higher in the air. "What are waiting for? Lets go to the woods!" She flew off, with Dan quickly following behind.

The two landed in the woods a few minutes later, surrounded by trees.

"So, what are we doing first?" Dani asked, stretching.

"I want you to give me a demonstration of your powers." Dan told her, sitting on a tree stump. "Invisibility, flight, intangibility, ghost rays, you get the idea. It's mostly to see if there's anything to improve on."

"No problem." Dani said, floating off the ground until she was at least 6 feet above it. "I always wanted to show someone how fast I could fly."

"Got a little ego, don't you, Pip?" Dan commented. The hybrid gave him a frown before a much cockier expression entered her face.

"Just watch." Dani said, as she leaned back for a moment, took a deep breath and flew at the fastest speed she could go.

One hundred, seventy-nine miles per hour.

The adult ghost simply watched the hybrid fly around the forest, studying the black-and-white blur with a bored look on his face. Sure, her speed was impressive but...he seen better. She was a bit(read: majorly) sluggish when it came to dodging things without her intangibility. Plus, he could tell she was wasting power at that speed, judging at how she was starting to slow down a bit before landing in front of him, panting.

"How was that?" Dani asked, a confident smirk on her face, only to be washed away when she saw Dan's unimpressed face.

"It was impressive." Dan said, staring at the hybrid. "But you need work in certain areas."

"What!?" Dani exclaimed, scaring away a few birds. "What do I need to work on!?"

"Your volume." Dan commented dryly. "To be honest here, your dodging skills are sloppy and you were using a bit too much of your energy."

"Oh, really?" Dani asked.

"Yes, really." Dan said. "Now, care to show me your other powers?"

"Ah, sure." Dani said, before she literally disappeared into thin air. "Here's my invisibility." She reappeared again and turned intangible, phasing through a tree before turning tangible and landing in front of Dan. "And that was my intangibility."

"Not bad, though they are some of the more 'simple' powers, so its kinda expected you would do well." Dan said. Dani smiled.

"Thanks." Dani said.

"You're welcome." Dan said, looking away. "Care to show me your other powers, though?"

"Of course." Dani told him, as she formed a small ball of ectoplasm in her hands, the green energy sparking a bit. She then pulled it back, aimed it at a tree and blasted it, causing it to fall over. Dan still looked unimpressed.

"Not half bad." Dan said, staring at the fallen tree with a bored look on his face.

"Uh, thanks?" Dani stated, rubbing the back of her head. But then she remembered she agreed to show him her _other _powers, too. A smile entered her face as she took a step back and closed her eyes. She practiced doing this for months and hopefully it was going to pay off. If not...well, she tried.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked, as Dani's aura became more noticeable and green. Then, right before his eyes, another copy of Dani appeared right next to her. The two ghost girls were panting at the same time, a look of surprise and tiredness on both of their faces.

"Whoa, didn't think that was going to work." The ghost girls said in union, inspecting themselves. Noticing the dumbfounded Dan staring at them with his mouth gaping, they looked at each other a for moment before looking back at him, both smiling weakly.

"H-How d-did you..." Dan tried to ask, though it came out as stuttering instead.

"It took me a lot of tries to get this right." Dani #1 said.

"Mm-hmm." Dani #2 replied. "I think the last time we tried it we ended up looking like a Dani Cerberus."

"Yeah, having three heads felt weird, even if it was just ten seconds!" Dani #1 agreed, as two girls shared a brief laugh before the Dani copy disappeared into the other Dani copy, leaving the original standing there.

_"She's a twelve-year-old who only had basic control of her powers for a few months, yet she could duplicate herself much faster than Plasmius could," _Dan thought, as Dani took a seat on the ground, looking tired. It took his older half a total of ten years before he could properly learn – and master – duplication. Her? Mastered it in a few months at best. Maybe she wasn't completely useless to him. After all, once her cousin finds out _he's _hanging out with his 'precious' cousin, he would erase him from existence permanently. And having a possible successor was a good back-up plan.

But, he needed to see more of her abilities before could he actually deem her worthy of his rather...violent, er, 'job'.

"Hey, Dan?"

Dan snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the hybrid, who was in her human form, sitting next to him on the grass.

"Yes, Danielle?" He asked.

"Can we take a break? That duplication trick wiped me out." Danielle said, as laid on her back tiredly.

"...Fine." Dan said, looking away from her. The two ignored each other as silence filled the air, since they simply didn't really have anything to talk about. Well, one of them didn't until now...

"Hey, Dan?" Danielle asked him, again. The full ghost turned his head to look at her.

"What is it, Pip?" Dan asked her.

"What do you think Vlad is up to?"

* * *

Somewhere in Amity Park, specifically in a nice, upper-class neighborhood...

The man's pale hand grabbed the black Knight chess piece and knocked the white Queen from its spot. He then looked at his companion, a smirk on his face.

"That's check-and-mate, Maddie." He said.

The white kitten simply meowed in response, her yellow eyes staring at her owner's midnight blue ones. The sharply dressed man crossed his arms, a bored look on his face.

"I'm afraid it was, in fact, a fair move." He told her, glancing at the window next to him. "Thirteen games to zero. Once again, I rule." He sighed, walking towards the window as Maddie placed herself on the still, waiting for her master to pet her.

"Oh, Maddie. I'm simply bored." The man said, fixing the front of his expensive, black jacket, before petting the kitten. "With Daniel and Maddie gone, my plans have been pushed aside by months!" It was sadly true, since apparently some foreign boarding school honestly believes _Jack_ is a good teacher. Maddie, he definitely understood why they would pick her. Beautiful, intelligent, fierce. But Jack? He was nothing more than a fat, foolish idiot who stole the love of the _his _life and _his _son-

No, _Danny_ was never his son. The boy proved it to him in Colorado along with that failure named "Danielle".

Another meow entered his ears, though it wasn't from Maddie. Well, the Maddie curled up next to him.

Vlad turned his head as he watched the much fatter cat walk towards him in a rather haughty way, rubbing her head against his legs.

"Oh, Madeline. I didn't know you woke up from your nap." Vlad said, as he picked up the feline. "Though, I am curious to what woke you up. Usually your naps last another hour." He looked at the clock at he said the last line.

As if on cue, the cat's stomach growled and Vlad gave an amused look at the cat.

"Ah, you're simply hungry. Well, a bowl of milk might fix that up, hmm?" He walked away from the window and towards the kitchen, the overweight feline rubbing her head against her master's chest.

* * *

"Probably another plan to get Danny and Maddie on his side." Dan replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, that sounds like the Froot-loop." Danielle commented, getting up and transforming into her ghost form. "Okay, now I'm energized again."

"You recharge quickly." Dan said.

"It didn't drain _that_ much of my power." Dani said, floating up. "So, wanna see a couple of my other tricks?"

"Did you really just ask that?" Dan said, floating in front of her with his eyebrow raised and his arms crossed.

"Uh, yes?" Dani said, her face blushing green. Dan slapped his palm against his forehead for a moment, before looking up at the still blushing hybrid.

"You know what? Never mind. Just show off your ecto-blasts already." Dan said, wanting to get this over with.

"Okay, Jerk-Face." Dani said, as she felt her hands charged with the familiar emerald-green energy she was used too and shot the ghost rays at the tree stump Dan sat on before, the blasts leaving it with burn marks and broken wood. The hybrid smiled at Dan, who simply stared at his former seat. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Pretty average, actually." Dan said, causing Dani to frown.

_"Fine, if he didn't find that impressive, maybe my little trick will..." _Dani thought, before flying backwards until she was, at best, two feet away from Dan. The elder ghost stared at her as she flew a bit higher in the air, noticing a faint emerald-green glow that was slowly getting bigger and more solid.

"Uh, Pipsqueak, what are you doing – " Before he could finish, however, he briefly saw a flash of green light before he felt something could with his cheek, sending him flying to the ground. He got up immediately, red eyes blazing. He spotted the girl in the sky, who had green steam from her right root and clearly confused, nervous and, most importantly, _terrified _look on her face.

"O-oops, that wasn't to suppose to happen..." Dani said to herself, frozen like a stature as she watched Dan slowly get up. "Uh, no hard feelings, right – AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as the incredibly powerful – and **painful –** ecto-blast hit her, sending her crashing to the ground. She got up warily and saw Dan right in front of her, green steam coming from his...eyes? He shot the ecto-blast with his _eyes_?

"Here's a little secret kid." Dan growled, causing Dani to gulp and back-up to a tree.

"W-what is it?" Dani asked nervously. He leaned right into her face and gave her a murderous glare, though a devious, joyful smirk entered his face.

_"I'm gonna kick _**your**_ ass."_ Before Dani could react, she felt a fist collide with her nose and felt herself flying backwards yet again, this time landing in a pond. She got up and grabbed her nose in pain, before she felt something...sticky, leaking out of it. She slowly moved a hand away, revealing the ectoplasm stained – no, caked – on her palm. She then looked up at the sky and saw a black-and-white blur moving right towards her, as her shocked facial expression changed into that of rage and frustration.

"Oh, it's _on_!" Dani shouted, dashing off to beat the living snot of that jerk-bag.

* * *

Vlad walked over to his couch as Maddie sat on his lap while Madeline simply curled herself next to her owner, falling asleep instantly. He looked at the cat on his lap and petted her gently, causing the cat to purr.

"What do you suppose I do, Maddie?" Vlad asked the cat, even though it was incredibly silly and immature of him.

Maddie gave a couple of meows in response.

"Oh, watching the lives of those less fortunate than me! That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Vlad exclaimed, turning on the TV. "Oh, and remember, Maddie. If anyone asks, your my sister's cat." It was somewhat of an unlikely story, considering his sister lived on a prairie with her husband and her child(though if he was correctly she had another child as well. Then again, he hadn't talked to her in, what? Years? It tends to happen when you're running an incredibly high money-making company.) But, it was likely to be believable to the imbeciles in this backwater town. These were the people who couldn't figure out Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom, after all.

The cat simply purred in response.

"Let's see here..." Vlad said, flipping through the channels. "Shopping with Janelle, embarrassing celebrity arrests, the local news..." He was going to go on his favorite channel(the one exclusive to just him.), but remembered that he couldn't illegally spy on the Fentons if there were no Fentons to spy on. So, he settled on the alternative.

Illegally spying on the rest of the town.

Though, that quickly ended up becoming boring, so he settled on watching the forest(he placed one there just in the Fentons decided to go on a little camping 'trip'). He had to admit, it was fairly nice to look a -

...What were those green things in the sky? He leaned closer in order to get a better look and OH APPLE DUMPLINGS -

Vlad fell out of his couch in surprise with a yelp, startling Maddie and Madeline at the same time. He got up and looked at the TV screen, which now only showed static.

"What in the blue blazes was that!?" Vlad demanded, glaring at the screen.

* * *

"Look, I didn't mean to hit you at all! It was an accident, I swear!" Dani shouted, throwing a barrage of ghost rays at the angry ghost.

"Yeah, because the fact your blast was clearly aimed at my cheek was totally an accident!" Dan yelled back, blocking the blasts with a ghost shield.

"I meant to aim at the tree behind you! You were just in the way!" Dani shouted again, throwing even more ecto-blasts in frustration.

"Oh, how adorable! You came up with an incredibly lame excuse!" Dan shouted out, shooting a big ecto-blast at Dani, causing her to lose contraction. He fired another one, this time knocking her back deep in the forest. He waited for her to get out and continue, crossing his arms.

"Come on, Pipsqueak. Get up already." Dan shouted, waiting for a response. He waited for a few minutes, feeling a bit...worried?(Pffft, yeah right!) He didn't hit her _that_ hard, did he? "Pipsqueak, this isn't funny."

Still no response.

"Seriously, Pipsqueak, this isn't funny." Dan said, slowly flying over to the spot where Dani landed. An incredibly weird feeling came over him, like...protectiveness. What the hell was wrong with him? "...Danielle?" He landed a few feet away from her crash spot and slowly walked over to it. He meekly moved the bushes out-of-the-way(an action that would surprise him if he wasn't concerned for Danielle at the moment.), and gasped.

Laying unconscious on her back in a puddle of mud was Dani, looking absolutely dreadful. Her face was covered his cuts, scrapes and bruises, while her hair resembled a rat's nest. Her right glove and the sleeve of that side of her shirt up to the elbow was missing, and the tips of her left glove were missing. A noticeable amount of small, yet bleeding green cuts were on her midriff. Her pants were ripped in certain areas(the knees, for example) while her shoes had dirt on them. To state it again, she looked dreadful.

Quickly running to her side, Dan got on his knees near the puddle and looked over at the unconscious ghost girl.

"Danielle? Wake up, already." He asked, hoping for her to response this time. When she didn't, Dan gulped. "Come on, Danielle. This isn't funny for God's sake!" He gave her a light shake, hoping she would wake up. He frowned at the lack of response and grabbed his head. Oh, great! Danielle was probably dead because of his stupid actions and Clockwork will surely make sure that –

"...D-Dan?"

Turning his head towards the now conscious girl, who slowly raised her head up and squinted her eyes, is if she was trying to get a better look at him.

"Danielle! You're okay!" Dan said, staring at her.

"No duh." Dani said, glaring at him. "No thanks to _you_."

Dan wasn't surprised she would she that. He sighed and looked at her again.

"Yeah, I know. I was too pissed off and I wasn't thinking rationally. You get the idea, right?" Dan said, his mind cursing at his softness towards the injured girl. "I'm sorry. Really, I am. So, uh, can we just put this aside and..."

He felt something slimy on his face, wiping the mud off it. He stared at Dani, who had another mud ball in her hand. Though the look on her face appeared serious, her eyes betrayed it with a more playful look.

"I forgive you." She said. "But I still hate you for doing that." She threw the other at him, chuckling a bit. He felt angry for a moment, before realizing Danielle simply just want him to throw one at her for fun. So, he did. And soon a silly mud ball-throwing battle assured, much to Dan's pissed off conscience(can you really call it that?)

'_**What the red velvet cake are you doing?! You aren't supposed to be playing with that brat!'**_The voice yelled at him.

'_Take it easy on him, Froot-loop!' _The other, much younger voice yelled at its companion. '_Let him have some fun already! He hadn't had any fun in years because of you!'_

_**Don't you mean **_**you **_**hadn't any fun in years, Daniel?'**_

_'Shut up, Vlad!'_

* * *

The two flew towards their 'home' a few hours later(read: it was almost an hour before the sun sets), covered in mud and laughing their butts off.

"I can't believe we wasted that much time on a mud fight!" Dani told Dan between her laughter.

"Hey, you're the one who started it in the first place, remember?" Dan reminded her, crossing his arms.

"Okay, you got me there." Dani admitted as they phased through the roof and into the bathroom, mud staining the floors. They turned intangible briefly, allowing the mud to fall down to the ground.

"They didn't take the mop, right?" Dan asked, staring down at the puddle.

"Wait! Let's not simply waste good mud!" Dani said, grabbing a bucket from under the sink. Dan looked at her like she was crazy.

"Pipsqueak, what are you talking about?" Dan asked her.

"Because what else can we use to prank our old 'pal', Vlad, hmm?" Dani said with a smirk. Dan gave her a smirk of his own.

"You have good taste in pranks, kid." Dan complimented.

"Thank you." Dani said, holding the bucket. "But let's wait until it's nice and dark out. After all, what's the fun in doing it during the day?"

* * *

The two hybrids chuckled to themselves as they held the bucket tightly over the sleeping Vlad's head, staring at the unsuspecting sleeper with deviousness in their eyes.

"Dude, this is gonna be so freaking rad!" Dani whispered.

"Quiet down! Do you want him to hear us?" Dan whispered back. "Okay, on the count of three. One..."

"Two..." Dani whispered.

"Three!" They said at the same time, dumping the bucket over Vlad's head and flying out of the room, the Mayor immediately jolting up in surprise.

"What the butter biscuits was that!?" Vlad exclaimed, throwing the bucket off his face and transforming into his ghost form, looking for the culprit(or culprits) who dared do this to him! "I demand to know who did that!"

"Dude, he sounds so pissed off!" Dani commented, hearing Vlad's angry ranting even three feet away from the house.

"I know, but let's hurry up before he starts looking for us!" Dan told her, as the two flew off into the night, leaving a cranky, pissed Vlad Plasmius behind.

* * *

**Hooray for sillyness! :D Oh, no hooray? Awwww...**

Well, hope you enjoyed it! See ya in chapter 9!

4/20/13


	10. Where in the World is Danny Phantom?

Uh, hey guys! Sorry this chapter is late, but you'll be happy to know I kicked Pariah Dark's ass from taking over this world and -

...Okay, I ended up being lazy for a couple of days, mainly due to a brain fart while writing this chapter. But, after listening to covers of Hellfire from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame(including a splendid female version of the cover I highly recommand. Just type in "Hellfire female cover" on Youtube and click on the one with the photoshopped female Frollo as the thumbnail. Trust me, you _won't _be disappointed.), Fall Out Boy music, Bowling for Soup, F.U.N.(the band, not the Spongebob song) and among other songs, I got motivated to finally finish this thing and...well, look! But, before we get to the story, I'll like to do my chapterly thank you to you guys! So, thanks to_herethereeverywhere_, _KelciLynn_(congrautations, you got your wish in this chapter. Whoops, spoilers!), _aldovas_(as always), _takara410_, and _Sairresh _for reviewing the last chapter. Another thanks to _Konan720 _and _crusnik08 _for the favorites. And finally, thanks for _Aeroic_, _Konan720_(again), and finally _Flare1412 _for the followings. Thank you for the positive feedback! :D

Disclaimer: I'm running out of funny ways to make this disclaimers, so after the next chapter I'm not doing these anymore. Okay? Here we go: _lo no sono il proprietario di Danny Phantom, ne' io sono il proprietario di tutti i caratteri relativi dello show, tra cui Danielle e Dan(purtroppo). Ora, avanti con la fic!_(Google Translate better be accurate on its English to Italian, or I'm choking a bitch.)

* * *

**A Girl and Her Phantom**

**Chapter 9: Where in the World is Danny Phantom?**

* * *

Danielle frowned as she walked around the store, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Why are we here, again?" Danielle asked Dan, who was examining the rack of backpacks.

"Because you need supplies for school." Dan told her, before turning towards her with a green/white backpack in hand. "What do you think of this one?"

"I think it's kinda stupid." Danielle stated, glaring at him. "Besides, why do I need to go to school, anyway? Can't I just stay home all the time?"

"No, Danielle. You need to go to school." Dan said, placing the backpack back. "Because people are gonna get suspicious on why you're always in the house."

"Can't you tell them that I'm...uh...what's the word?" Danielle said, trying to remember something.

"Home-schooled?" Dan replied.

"Yeah, that's the word!" Danielle said. "Why can't you just tell them I'm home-schooled?"

"Because I don't have the teaching degree to prove it." Dan replied dryly. "Besides, you need to be more social anyway."

"Coming from Mr. Anti-Social." Danielle said sarcastically, rolling her eyes in response. Dan turned to her and sent a small ecto-beam from his eyes at her feet, causing her to jump back a bit. The girl looked at the dark spot where she was previously standing and glared at the man, who was whistling with his back turned away from her. With a sigh, she walked off to look through the store, figuring there's gotta be _something _she would like in this place.

Dan was perfectly aware she was leaving, but he didn't care. She was smart enough _not _to leave the store, anyway. After all, he can just find her and drag her back to this place, making sure she didn't leave his sight. Yeah, that was a good plan.

That, and he didn't want her alone somewhere. Not because he cared or anything, though.

The clone walked around aimlessly, glancing at the things around her with little to no interest. Most of the stuff in the place looked boring and dull...like school. Seriously, why did she need to go there, anyway? After all, from what she heard from hanging around middle schools, they suck. Bullies, popular, scanty-dressed preteen girls who think they're all that, overly mean teachers who treated kids unfairly... Why would anyone want to go there?

However, she decided to put her rather negative thoughts about school when she spotted a black-and-white pencil-case to her left, dashing towards it with interest. She grabbed it and chuckled, looking at the bag in amusement. Guess she and Dan were getting popular after all...

"WATCH OUT!"

Turning her head towards the direction of the voice, Danielle yelped and narrowly avoided the collision with the skater girl and the shelf, landing on her bottom as she watched the girl groan and slowly get up, rubbing her head. She then saw her turn towards her with a look of surprise and recognition, which left Danielle confused. Did she know her from somewhere?

"Hey, you look familiar!" Megan exclaimed, startling Danielle a bit. "Are you by any chance related to some black-haired, really muscular guy with an attitude problem?"

"You mean Dan?" Danielle asked, kinda confused on how exactly a teenager like her knew her brother.

"That's his name?..." Megan said, scratching her head in confusion. "Oh, where was I? Oh, yeah! I saw him in the mall two days ago! Funny story on how I met him, actually."

"How funny?" Danielle said, a bit curious to hear what she had to say.

"Does accidentally crash-landing into him while on your skateboard near the fountain count as funny?" Megan asked her, as Danielle started to chuckle at the thought of the girl crash-landing on her broth – Dan. He wasn't her brother. And he would never be.

Because the last thing she needed was a family. After all, all they did was tie you down and make you feel depressed, angry and guilty all at the same time. For her, at least.

* * *

"Where the hell are you, Pipsqueak?" Dan muttered to himself, a small bag of school supplies gripped tightly in one hand with the other curled up in a fist, his usual frown set on his face. He glanced around, hoping to see a red beanie or a mop of black hair in the somewhat crowded store, but he didn't have much luck. He muttered a couple of curses under his breath, not noticing the woman walking towards him until he felt something big collide with his chest. He looked down and saw a woman, around his age, on the ground, a few of her bags scattered around her. In an action that surprised himself, he immediately got on his knees and picked up some of her bags, before helping her up.

"Oh, thank you! I'm so sorry for bumping into you! I didn't see where I was going and -"

"Calm down, already!" Dan yelled, looking irritated with her frantic apologizing. The woman stopped and stared at Dan with wide eyes.

"Sorry, sorry." The woman said, grabbing her bags. "Thanks for picking up my stuff. Very gentlemanly of you."

"Don't mention it." Dan said, wanting to continue his search for the twelve-year-old.

"I would like to chat more, but I need to get some things. So, see you around?" The woman said, before walking away while humming some old song from the 80s.

"Yeah, see you around." Dan muttered as she walked away, before continuing his search for Danielle. "Stupid bitch."

He found her talking to a teenage girl a few minutes later, holding a pencil-case with the Danny Phantom symbol on it.

"Danielle!" He shouted, immediately getting both girls attentions. "We're leaving! So stop talking to your friend and get your butt over here!"

"Fine, whatever." Danielle muttered under her breath, looking at Megan with a disappointed and somewhat guilt filled face. "Maybe we can talk another time?"

"Sure, it's okay. Just go back to your brother already. I think I almost saw his eyes go red for a moment." Megan said, as Danielle gasped in shock and dashed off to the older male, leaving the skater girl confused.

* * *

The two hybrids walked out of the store, both glaring at each other.

"Couldn't you just let me talk to her for just a few more minutes?" Danielle asked, her hands clutched into fists.

"If I was still busy shopping, maybe." Dan told her, frowning.

"Yeah right." Danielle snorted, rolling her eyes. "You told me I should be more social, anyway."

"Yes, but with people your age! Not teenagers!" Dan said, throwing his arms up in the air. "What next? Are you gonna befriend some old man next?"

"Actually, there was this really friendly old guy I met in Maine - " Danielle started, but stopped when Dan started to yell angry gibberish, flipping her on his back like she was a rag doll. Bystanders watched with their mouths gaping as the adult male walked through the streets, his angry look and slouched look looking comical yet intimidating, while a little girl who looked suspiciously like him was desperately clinging on his neck for dear life, pleading for help from the look on her face.

The hybrid was yanked off his back and on the couch, crossing her arms as she let out a huff and a glare at him.

"Did you really have to do that?" Danielle asked him, still glaring at him. Dan simply ignored her and went upstairs, ready to unpack their things. Once she heard him slam the door, Danielle got off the couch, transformed and flew out of the room.

"Well, time to be a rebellious child and visit Danny!" Dani exclaimed, as she flew towards Fenton Works, dead set on both hanging out with her cousin and pissing off Jerk-Face. Though, she wondered why he(or his friends) have been active lately. Usually, they were always on the scene whenever a ghost attack happened, right? Well, maybe they were just sick or something. I mean, it isn't possible that Danny just gave up on ghost hunting or disappeared, right?

...Right?

Before she could think about Danny and his noticeable absence any longer, her ghost sense went off and stopped in mid-air, looking ready to take on the punk.

Sadly for her, it wasn't just some 'punk'. Dani screamed as she was blasted in the back, nearly falling out of the sky. She rubbed her back in pain, groaning as loud as she could.

"So, you're the miniature whelp my employer has been telling me about."

Dani stiffen for a moment, before reluctantly turning around, gasping in shock at who was in front of her. She recognized him from all those times Vlad called him in his office(which she only knew of because she liked sneaking in Vlad's office sometimes). Same metallic armor, same flaming green mohawk and mostly importantly the same weapons.

She was fighting Skulker for the first time in her life.

_"Well, I'm screwed." _Dani thought to herself, as she threw an ecto-desk at him, hoping to at least get a scratch on him.

* * *

Dan walked down the stairs to the living room, not surprised when he saw that Pipsqueak wasn't here. Of course she would escape. Kid was rather rebellious(something he noted to break sometime in the future) from what little time he spent with her. So with a simple transformation to his true form, he flew out of the roof into the skies, the wind blowing his hair and cape back. He needed to find her, and find her _quick_.

After all, who knows what trouble she could get into if she wasn't careful enough?

He spotted mid-air and looked around for the girl briefly, ignoring the surprised gasps and whispers of the people below. He then resumed flying, an uncomfortable look on his face. Something was itching inside him, and it wasn't a good thing(to him, anyway). It was the same feeling he felt five days ago when he and her had their little battle in the forest.

Protectiveness. The same kind of protectiveness Jazz always showed him back when he was weak, push-over Danny Fenton. It made him sick to his stomach, frustrated him and angered him all at once. He was Dan Phantom; the ghost who destroyed his entire world _and _the Ghost Zone in only ten years! The ghost who murdered his human half with such brutality it would make even the most heartless person sick to their stomach during his first minutes after 'rebirthing'(as he called his creation) and with no remorse! The ghost who _just wanted to DESTROY __**EVERY **__**SINGLE THING**__** IN EXISTENCE –**_

...And the same ghost who was the bonded soul of a depressed, guilt ridden boy who did the wrong thing and paid a horrible price for it, and a bitter, lonely man who only lusted for revenge against the man he once called his best friend for 'stealing' the love of his life and cared for no one but himself. The same ghost who was too much of a stubborn asshole to accept the fact it was his fault for cheating on the CATs and not the world around him. And the same ghost who just five days ago was worried about the safety of some girl he only saw as a pawn.

He stopped mid-air and landed on a rooftop, momentarily forgetting his search for his sis – Danielle, before grabbing the side of his head in frustration. God, just what the hell was wrong with him? Why was he feeling so..._weak_(Dan shuddered at the thought of that word applying to him) around some stupid, bratty kid who he never even heard of until a week ago. Clockwork had to do something with this! Maybe when he was sent back to this time line Clockwork somehow messed him up or something! Yeah, that to be it –

Oh holy butter biscuits what the hell was he thinking? He laughed, wanting to slap himself for thinking of something as outrageous and childish as that! Seriously, all the crap that was going on was just messing with his head! That had to be it. Really, that had to be it.

At least, that's what he told himself when he ceased his laughing and remembered his search for the half-ghost girl, flying off to find her and bring her back. Maybe that will calm everything down and make that weak, bizarre emotion of – ugh – 'older sibling protectiveness' go away.

Too bad for him, what happened next made it go into overdrive instead.

His eyes widen in shock and horror as he watched Skulker slam Danielle – who was covered in bruises and had a black eye, I may add - against the top of the skyscraper, a knife pressed against her neck, drawing some ectoplasm on it. He pressed it a bit closer, causing her to scream loudly as more ectoplasm appeared on the knife, some of it dripping to the ground below. And what – or more accurately, _who_ – she was screaming for drove him beyond the edge.

"DAN! _DAN, PLEASE!_ HELP! HELP!" Dani shouted, praying for the man to come out of nowhere and rescue her, even though the small voice in her head was more or less insulting her for sounding – and acting – like some damsel in distress. She didn't care, she just wanted him to come and save her. Danny didn't enter her mind at all.

"The ghost boy is long gone, ghost girl," Both Dani's and Dan's eyes widen in shock at what the mechanical ghost just said to her, staring at him with their mouths gaping. Not because he mistook Dan for Danny, but for saying the boy in question was gone. "He's been for gone for over a week, along with his pals and parents who called them 'hunters'. And I'm highly doubtful that Red Huntress brat would want to save the very thing she hunts for, so she isn't gonna to your rescue, either, whelpette. Anyway, you will make an excellent replacement for him – as a pelt on my wall, that is."

Actually, that last line _was _the thing that drove Dan over the edge. Before he knew it, he was charging at the ghost, red eyes blazing and glowing so brightly it could make someone blind while an absolute murderous look was on his face. He pulled back a fist, which exploded in a giant ball of incredibly light – almost white – green, before aiming it at the ghost's cheek, sending him flying backwards about forty miles away or so. The older Phantom panted heavily, as Dani meekly flew behind him, her hand holding her neck as if ectoplasm was still coming out of it.

"D-Dan? Is that...you?" The girl asked weakly, hoping she wouldn't be a victim of his rage. She got beaten up quite badly, and didn't want to end up with her entire body broken in half. Being melted to death(she got way better, but still) was already something she suffered through too long for her own good.

The ghost turned around towards her, his livid rage melting into brotherly concern, as he flew right at her and pulled her into a death hug, causing the girl to yelp and her face slowly fading into a shade of blue.

"O-okay, you can stop now." Dani told him between really long, deep breaths, as his grip loosen and the girl's face returned to its normal tan color, taking the deepest breath she ever had in her life. She looked at his face, which made her really uncomfortable, because Dan was happy to see her. And was smiling, which looked really, really creepy on him. Because it's Dan. He never smiled like that.

"Oh thank God you're okay!" Dan said, which shocked Dani, considering he was legitimately honest when he said that.

"...Okay, who the apple dumplings are you and what have you done with the real Dan Phantom?" Dani asked him, placing her hands on her hips as she raised an eyebrow at him. Dan looked at her, confused.

"What are you talking about, Pipsqueak?" Dan asked, tilting his head to the side. Dani stared at him, debating whether or not to either face-palm at his confusion or blast him in the face.

"...You know what? Never mind." Dani replied, her hand still around her throat. "Anyway, you don't how thankful I am for the save – "

"WATCH OUT!" Dan shouted, pushing her out-of-the-way as a missile flew at them and blew up mid-air. The two Phantoms looked up high and saw Skulker, with his shoulders mounted with missile launchers and a very unamused look on his face.

"So, the whelpette has an older whelp watching her. Hmm, interesting. Plasmius never mentioned him to me about that when he told me about the brat. Oh well, having two pelts on my wall is better than one." Skulker said, smirking as he launched more missiles at the two. Dan grabbed Dani by the back of her shirt and pulled her out-of-the-way, placing her on the ground before glaring at Skulker.

"Stay here, Pipsqueak. I'll take care of him." Dan told her sternly, as he dashed off to fight Skulker, who looked happy at He avoided all the attacks Skulker shot at him and blasted at the man's shoulder, getting the launchers dead on and causing them to explode. Skulker was sent flying back to the ground, and his landing definitely wasn't soft. He struggled to get out of the ground, forgetting he could simply go intangible as he felt a foot press down on his chest, making sure he was still and in place, while ectoplasm covered his mouth. Skulker still struggled to get up, while Dan chuckled at his idiocy.

"Ah, Skulker, the Ghost Zone's 'greatest hunter'." Dan said, using his fingers to make fake quotation marks in the air, rolling his eyes at the same time. "More like greatest idiot. Or scrap metal, considering what I'm going to do to you." He then smirked sadistically, as he gripped Skulker's left shoulder. Suddenly, with a simple jerk, he ripped out the arm from its socket, crushing it into a little ball before doing the same thing to the other one. Skulker kept yelling at him, though they were incredibly muffled and thus unable to understand.

One by one, every bit of the hunter's armor became simple balls of metal, leaving only his upper torso and head. With two hands gripped tightly around it, he pulled it from the neck of the armor and ripped the thing into two, leaving the green ectoplasmic humanoid blob to fall on the chest of his armor. He got up and glared at the other ghost, ready to shout at him. Well, if Dan hadn't grabbed him pulled him at his face, giving him a devilish smirk which made Skulker feel really uncomfortable.

"Here's a message you can personally deliver to both Plasmius – since I'm pretty sure he sent you after her – " Dan said, pointing at the ghost girl, who simply waved back in response. With a wave of his hand, a portal to the Ghost Zone opened up behind him. "and the Ghost Zone. Don't ever, I repeat _ever_, mess with Danny's Phantom's cousins, Dani and Dan Phantom, again. Understood?" Skulker nodded in response, trembling in fear at the sadistic look the ghost was giving him, wondering if he was gonna be crushed under his foot in a few seconds. Dan simply grabbed a piece of the broken head and shoved Skulker in it, standing in front of the portal. "Good. Now, get the hell back into the Ghost Zone!" Skulker screamed as he was thrown in, the portal immediately closing behind him as he screamed.

Remembering the girl behind her, Dan turned around and saw the terrified face of Dani, who slowly backed away at the sight of the messed-up armor. Dan sighed and slowly approached her, looking rather bemused.

"Come on, I'm not going to hurt you." Dan said, chuckling. But he stopped when Dani moved back again, her feet slightly hovering off the ground. Crud, she didn't believe him. "Pipsqueak, I'm being serious. I'm not gonna hurt you." She didn't budge. "Danielle, I'm being serious. Please, just come towards me. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

Dani, meanwhile, was debating whether to go to him or just fly off and get as far away from him as possible. The way he just mutilated Skulker's armor like that scared the living crud out of her, and made her terrified when she tried to imagine herself in Skulker's place. So, she just floated there, waiting for Dan's next move.

The full ghost looked over at the side, not really sure what to do in this type of situation. Usually whenever this happened he would just destroy the person and continue his mayhem. Which he was trying to avoid doing to the girl in front of him. He hated his afterlife sometimes.

Dani glanced back at him, deciding just to suck it up and face him. So, she floated in front of him, landing next to him and looking at the bits of armor scattered around the hole in the ground, feeling a bit of nausea at the sight, even if it was just metal instead of flesh. It didn't make it less scary.

"Did you really have to hurt him that badly?" Dani asked Dan, who was caught by surprised by her question.

"Yeah, I did. So what?" Dan asked, attempting to sound monotone.

"But did you really have to _that_ much damage?" Dani asked, pointing at the ruined beyond repair armor.

"Listen kid," Dan told her, kneeled right in front of her. "Sometimes you gotta be lethal when you get confronted by something that's dangerous, especially in this world, where ghosts roam around and think they can do what they want. Not that humans are pure, innocent creatures, though. Do you get that?"

"Y-y-yeah, but – " Dani tried to say, only to be interrupted by Dan.

"But nothing, Danielle." Dan said, causing Dani to stare at him in shock. Being called that was still rare, and from his tone, he was pretty serious about this. So she stood silent as he continued to talk. "We can talk about this after we get home and clean you up, understood?"

The girl nodded her head, looking down at the ground.

"Good. Now, let's get out of here before the paparazzi comes." Dan said, looking around before grabbing Dani's hand and flying off, much to the disappointment of the camera crew and Danny Phantom fan-boys and fan-girls who wanted to meet them for more questions(mostly about the ghost boy himself, predictably).

* * *

Since it was getting late and Dan didn't have a clue on how to cook, they decided to more or less order pizza for dinner. After an hour and half was waiting, the pizza came and Dan was polite enough to slam the door on the poor schmuck's face after paying for it, much to the guy's disappointment(who was hoping for a tip. Those were rare for him, you see.). So, currently, the two were at the dinner table, eating in silence with only one person on their minds.

Danny.

Danielle had immediately thought he was dead or something, judging from the tone of voice Skulker used, but Dan had told her Clockwork would have told him about it. But, it still didn't bring the topic away from them. After all, Danny was just...gone. Not just him, but his friends and family, too. And for over a week, now, no less! Something weird was going on, and it made them(well, Danielle, anyway. Dan was pretty indifferent towards the situation) nervous.

Where in the world is Danny Phantom?

* * *

Vlad was surprised when Skulker – without his armor, even more surprising – appeared from his ghost portal from his lab, startling the hybrid(who was currently in his ghost form) for a moment before he gave the green ghost a glare.

"Skulker, may I ask why you aren't in your suit?" Vlad asked, crossing his arms as he stared down at the frightened ghost, wondering why Skulker was shaking with fear, something rather uncharacteristic for the hunter. "And may I also ask why Danielle isn't with you, preferably in chains?"

"You didn't tell about the older whelp you made, Plasmius!" Skulker shouted angrily after a brief time of silence, shocking Vlad.

" 'Older whelp'?" Vlad repeated. "Skulker, what the blue blazes are you talking about!? I only made five clones of Daniel, with that brat Danielle being the only survivor!"

"Then explain why a flaming-haired ghost who looked like you AND the ghost child combined told me 'to never mess with Danny Phantom's cousins, Dani and Dan Phantom, again'!?" Skulker demanded, the look on his face would have been comical if he hadn't sound so serious. Vlad looked at Skulker like the ghost had grown an extra head.

"Skulker, I never thought you were the type to play games - "

Suddenly, a robotic bug that looked like him flew in the room, plugging itself into the main computer. Vlad watched with his jaw dropped as Skulker was mangled by this "Dan Phantom". After the tape was finished, Skulker looked over at Vlad, a triumphant look on his face as he crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

"As you were saying, Plasmius?" Skulker asked him. The male half-ghost ignored him, too intrigued by what he saw just now.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting development." Vlad muttered to himself, a smirk entering his face as he re-watched the tape again, staring intensely at Dan with a very, very curious interest. This obviously wasn't good for our heroes.

* * *

Danielle stretched her arms as she sat on Dan's lap, sipping on her soda as she flipped through the television channels, much to Dan's growing impatience.

"Just pick a channel already!" He yelled at her. Danielle stopped for a moment, glaring at the older ghost as she moved the glass from her mouth to speak.

"Be patient, Mr. Grump!" Danielle yelled back, before continuing to flip through the channels, eventually landing on some news channel.

Which happened to have a breaking news report on Dan's little fight with Skulker. The two looked at each other for a moment, as Tiffany Snow continued to talk.

_"And here's our reporter, Lance Thunder, at the scene of the brutal battle. How is it there, Lance?" _Tiffany asked her colleague through some ear-phone, the screen cutting to a live shot of Lance Thunder fixing his tie with one hand, while holding a microphone in the other. He didn't look too pleased.

_"For God's sake, I'm a weatherman, not a scene reporter - " _He spotted talking briefly when he noticed the camera was on, and pretended to cough a couple of times. _"Uh, it's very interesting here, Tiffany! I mean, look at all the tech scattered around and -_

Dan and Danielle were too busy with attempting to get rid of the thoughts flooding their heads(and for not noticing the cola Danielle spat out on the floor when they saw the scene itself) to listen to the rest of what Lance was saying. Well, this was just great.

"Looks like we're pretty famous, huh, dude?" Danielle asked, attempting to lighten mood up a bit as Dan shut off the television, muttering something about how screwed he was.

* * *

Clockwork resisted the urge to chuckle at how foolish the adult on his screen was acting, instead looking over at the screen next to him with an incredibly solemn look on his face as he watched the destruction unfold. Said destruction the Obeservants will blame him for, since one of the main causes of this (possible) future was him releasing him behind their backs.

Though, it definitely wasn't him on the screen. Well, part of him, anyway.

The ghost shifted from his elder form to his child one, sighing as he briefly turned his attention back at the two in the living room, who were discussing the news they saw and about Danny's possible whereabouts. Speaking of the ghost boy...

Clockwork turned towards another screen, still in the time line Dan was stuck in, though the screen showed Danny, Sam and Tucker in their Doomed game(though Danny was also in his ghost form) with six other figures, three males and three females, running beside them, trying to dodge the attacks the brainwashed ghost was throwing at them. Clockwork watched this with an amused expression on his face.

Hopefully young Dani and Dan would make the right choice Danny made to avoid their future. If not...well, he wouldn't hesitate to behead both of them himself with his scythe to stop all the madness in their upcoming future.

* * *

Danielle yawned and fell asleep on Dan's lap, snoring loudly as she did so. Dan watched this action with amusement, ruffling the ghost girl's black hair as she slept.

"See ya in the morning, Danielle." Dan muttered, as he gently placed the girl on the side and went upstairs, coming down a few minutes later with the blanket from his bedroom in his hands. Since it was a rather huge blanket, he ended up sitting next to her covered up by the thing. Before he knew it, he ended up falling asleep too, both of the 'siblings' snores filling the house through the rest of the night.

Such a sweet moment, isn't it?

* * *

**...Woohoo! Hoped you enjoyed it...or else, because this was a bitch to write. 9 pages of this stuff. I'm being serious here. OpenOffice Writer does not lie to me. See you on Chapter 10, aka Part 2!**

**- Honorthefallensaints**

**5/14/13**

**P.S.: Also, in case you didn't get the title, it's supposed be a _Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? _reference. Only watched watched one episode of the show on The Hub a long time ago, though.**


	11. Going to Visit Fenton Works

A/N: So...how have you guys been?

Yeah, I know you guys are probably really pissed at me, but a lot of shit was going down in my life. Struggling not to get left back(only got to go summer school to pass, thank God), having to replace old keyboard because some of the keys were incredibly worn out, final exams...a lot of normal stuff people go through. I'm not a writing machine, you guys. I just needed a small break from AGaHP. But, I'm back. And hopefully it won't take too long to update next time.

So, before we start this long chapter, I'll like to thank everyone as usual. So, thank you to to _Sympathy for the Lost Love_, _KelciLynn_, _herethereeverywhere_, _Inviso-Al_(sorry, dude), _HawkeyeLover_, _Kira Sema__, Griffinridernam _and finally, _Snowleopard0 _for the reviews on the last chapter. Also, another thank you for _dalekbarrycalibornmakarahussie_(Geez, what a mouthful...no offense), _MontyPhantom_, _The TrueMan_, _NightfuryDragon _and finally _Snowleopard0_(again) for the favorites. And finally, thanks to _dalekbarrycalibornmakarahussie_(again), _MontyPhantom_(again), _NightfuryDragon_(again) and finally _Snowleopard0_(yet again) for the follows. I probably wouldn't have gotten this far with out your help.

Final Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, and that is final.

* * *

**A Girl and Her Phantom**

**Chapter 10: Going to Visit Fenton Works**

* * *

Danielle crossed her arms and frowned as Dan stuffed her school supplies into the checkered patterned backpack, leaning against the wall near the door. She didn't understand why exactly the whole school thing was necessary for her. Sure, Danny handled it, but she was pretty intelligent for her age(both physical and chronological) and didn't see the point of hanging out with people who would probably treat her like crap for...well, she didn't know, but it would probably be something a preschooler would come up with. Either way, she definitely didn't want to go to middle school.

"Do you really have to do this? Like, _really_?" Danielle asked, hands clutching her hips as she watched the man place the bag near the couch. The adult Phantom turned around and stared at her.

"Yes, I do." Dan told her, causing her to roll her eyes in response. "I already made it clear; you _are _going to school. I already got you signed up and everything."

"And by 'signed up', you mean overshadow the principal, right?" Danielle said.

"So?" Dan asked her, walking over to her. "Besides, you are going next Monday whether you like it or not."

"But –"

"No 'buts', Danielle." Dan told her sternly. "You're going and that's final. Got it?"

"...Fine." Danielle said, averting her eyes to the ground. "But you are going to pay for this, you know that, right?"

"Like you can do anything to me." Dan told her, walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Just watch me." Danielle murmured, eyes glowing green in mischief as gears started to form in her head, as thoughts of what she could do to Dan as payback started to appear little by little.

The two "siblings" decided to – well it was mainly Danielle's idea – to get something from the Nasty Burger an hour later, the burger joint more or less serving as their breakfast. The two sat across from each other, Danielle munching on her cheeseburger while Dan simply sipped the last of his soda.

"Hey, Dan?" Danielle asked, glancing at the older ghost. She had grown a bit tired of using "Jerk-Face" so, besides Mr. Grump, she had started to call him by his real name. It was a bit awkward for her to do, but she knew she would get used to it.

"Yes, Danielle?" Dan asked, waiting for the girl to reply.

"What do you think happened to Danny? And his family? And his friends, uh..." Danielle stopped her sentence, trying to remember Danny's friends name. Were they Sarah and Thomas? Wait, maybe they were Sally and Tim -

"You mean Sam and Tucker?" Oh, that's what their names were.

"Yeah, Sam and Tucker." Danielle said, glancing to the side for a moment before turning her attention back to Dan. "What do you think happened to them?"

"I don't know, maybe they went on vacation or something." Dan told her.

"But what if they got kidnapped?" Danielle asked, fear lacing her voice. Dan gave her a look, before chuckling.

"Really, Danielle? _Kidnapping_?" Dan asked her, causing Danielle to frown and glare at him. "Who would want to kidnap not only my younger self and my old friends, but my old sister and my old parents, too?"

"One of Danny's enemies, maybe?" Danielle dryly commented, crossing her arms. "Come on, don't you think one of them would think of holding Danny's family and friends hostage so they can get the ghost boy in their clutches?"

"Please, those incompetent idiots couldn't catch a fly if they could, especially Skulker." Dan commented, his arms crossed and placed behind his head.

"You're probably right." Danielle lied, taking a bite out of one of her fries.

"Of course I am." Dan smugly stated, not noticing the fact Danielle was rolling her eyes at his behavior.

"Of course you would say that." Danielle muttered.

"I heard that." Dan told her, causing the hybrid to gulp.

* * *

Meanwhile, high in the skies...

"_WOOHOOO!_" Sasha shouted, performing cartwheels in the air with a wide grin on her face. Sparks of electricity trailed behind her as she flew, hair blowing in the wind. She kept twisting and turning in different directions, to give herself a thrill.

She always loved the skies, and the fact she had ghost powers didn't change that one bit. In fact, all it did was enhance it. But, she had been doing this for two and a half hours, so she figured she should stop. Besides, she, Jessica, and Tommy were going to the park while their mom was busy at work. So, she turned around and flew away, until she landed an alley three blocks away from her home about sixteen seconds later. Turning back to her regular self, Megan strolled out of the alley way and on her way to her home.

"Well, it's time to go the park." Megan said as she opened the door of her house, only to be tackled by a blur of brown and orange when she came in.

"MEGGIE!"

Megan raised her head up and was met with the happy chocolate-brown eyes of her brother, Tommy. Smiling with a giggle escaping her lips briefly, Megan ruffled his short, spiky dark brown hair and gently pulled the six-year-old off her stomach.

"Hey, Little T, what's up?" Megan asked her younger sibling, leaning down to get a closer look at him.

"He's been waiting for you since you left for your little 'flying practice'."

A bit startled by her sister's voice and looked up at the staircase, watching as the slightly older girl ascended down, her long, curly blonde bouncing behind her. The older girl then grabbed the boy and placed him on her back, her green eyes meeting her sister's brown and green ones.

"Hey, Jessica. How was your day?" Megan asked her, scratching the back of her head as she looked at her sister nervously.

"It was okay, even though it was your turn to take out the garbage." Jessica said, her voice turning bitter at the last one. Megan gulped, averting her gaze from her sister to door.

"Sorry, I forgot." Megan said, playing with her fingers as chuckled slightly.

"Of course you did." Jessica said in incredibly dried and sarcastic tone, her hands clutched around her brother's ankles while his arms were tightly wrapped around her neck. The girl walked past her sister, opening the door of their home and walking outside, before stopping and turning around to Megan, who was still standing in the living room. "Well, are you coming or what?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Megan mumbled, walking outside as Jessica turned back around and started walking away, the freshman following behind her. It took her five minutes to realize Jessica had the faint smell of spoiled milk and rotten cheese on her.

* * *

Danielle walked down the road leading to the neighborhood where the Fentons lived, Dan following behind her with his arms crossed and a bored expression on his face.

"Why are we going to their house, again?" Dan asked, as the girl briefly stopped to turn around and look at him.

"I just want to make sure that they're okay, that's all." Danielle said, before turning back around and preparing to continue her walk. That is, until Dan stopped her.

"You think they were kidnapped, didn't you?" Dan asked her again.

"...Maybe." Danielle replied, looking at the ground.

"Come on, you're just overreacting." Dan said. Danielle's eyes widen for a moment, before she glared at the ghost.

" 'Overreacting' "? Danielle repeated, her hands curling up into fists. "_Overreacting!? _Are you kidding me!? He hasn't been fighting ghosts in over two weeks! Doesn't that scream 'kidnap' to you? You're the older one; you're supposed to be the smarter, more experienced guy I can learn from. Not some pig-headed, steroid-abusing, jerk who can't obviously tell when his younger self goes missing over a certain period of time means he's kidnapped – _AAAAAHHHHH!_"

Danielle and Dan screamed as they were thrown back by pink sound waves, crashing into the warm pavement of the road. The two got up, looking up in the sky just to see who had attacked them.

Oh, an angry Ember McLain. Fun.

"Hey, what was that for!?" Danielle demanded, the ghost girl giving her a stone cold glare as her grip around her guitar tighten.

"For messing up my boyfriend, mini-dipstick!" Ember shouted back, her ponytail wild and bigger than normal, obviously to indicate her poorly pent-up anger. The girl then unleashed another sound wave, one that both Dan and Danielle were lucky enough to avoid with ease. In a bright flash of light, Dani Phantom and Dan Phantom stood in their places, the half-ghost performing a spinning kick on the ghost rocker's face, causing her to scream and land on a lamp-post, denting it.

Dani flew over to Ember, hips on her hands and an irritated look on her face.

"Sorry, Pop Princess," Dani mockingly said. "But the only one messed up is going to be you for attacking us for no reason!"

"You call scaring the dead crap out of my boyfriend and tearing his armor to bits no reason to attack you!?" Ember shouted, slapping Dani with guitar. Dani gave a small "oomph!" in response, struggling to regain balance flying. Suddenly, Ember slammed the guitar – very harshly I might add – behind Dani's head, causing to girl to be sent flying away.

Luckily, Dani landed(Well, more like crashed into) Dan's chest, the older ghost grabbing her by the ponytail so she wouldn't fall. He then pulled her up to his eye level, smirking a bit.

"Thanks." Dani muttered to him.

"No problem." Dan replied, glancing behind Danielle's shoulder to watch Ember. "Need any help, though?"

"Normally I would say no, but considering how pissed she is, I think I might need your brawn to help me." Dani said, also glancing back at Ember. Dan gave her an amused look.

"Really, I thought you said I was a pig-headed, steroid-abusing jerk?" Dan said, recalling when the half-ghost called him that mentally. That, and how he wanted to squeeze what little life she had in her for saying that. Well, he still did, but he was pushing that aside to kick Ember's ass.

"Really? This so isn't the time for that!" Dani shouted at him.

"I know." Dan said, dropping her to the ground. Dani rubbed her sore back, watching Dan dash towards Ember and landed a hard punch at her gut, sending her crashing to the ground. Dani desperately hoped that Dan wouldn't repeat what he did three weeks ago. But knowing him, he probably would. Sighing, Dani got off the ground and followed him to whatever he was taking Ember.

* * *

Megan watched Jessica pushing Tommy on the swing-set from the sidelines, smiling as the sound of her brother's cheerful laughter entered her ears. She then crossed her arms behind her back and crossed her legs together, hoping nothing could ruin this day.

Unfortunately, fate had other ideas.

Looking up at the sky, Megan watched two ghosts – she couldn't tell who exactly they were – fighting rather viciously, noticing the two were a bit too near the area where her siblings were for her own comfort. So, looking around, Megan dashed off to the bathroom and made sure it was empty before transforming and flying off to the sky, hoping to stop the fight and continued on with her day.

Or get involved in the crossfire. Either way, she was going to stop this fight no matter what, even if she gets really banged up in the process. After all, a girl gotta protect her family somehow.

That, and she discovered over the past few weeks, ghost fighting was really fun. No wonder Danny Phantom does it all the time! ...Besides to protect Amity Park, of course.

* * *

Dan grabbed Ember by the neck and gave her a swift kick in the stomach, panting a bit as he let go of her and watched her clutch her stomach in pain.

So far, their fight had included sound waves, ecto-blasts and loads of punching and kicking each other. His damage was relatively minor, on with his suit sleeves ripped up at the shoulders while his cape had some holes in it and some scratch marks on him. Nothing too serious. Ember, however, was a different story. Bruises, cuts and scratch marks were all over her body, her make-up was smeared and ugly-looking, her right eye was now a black eye and her glove and pants were ripped up and in some areas bleed ectoplasm. It was pretty clear Dan wasn't going easy on her, and oh boy how clear was it.

The girl rubbed her arm, surprised by the number of bruises and the ectoplasm on her fingers as she pulled it back away. She glanced up at Dan, noticing the ghost was looking a bit tired.

"You are going to pay for this, old man!" Ember shouted. Dan snorted in response.

"Sweetheart, you were the one who attacked me and Mini Phantom back near Fenton Works for virtually no reason." Dan told her bluntly, crossing his arms. "I am just trying to protect her and me from crazy ghosts like you."

"You seriously don't realize who my boyfriend is, do you?" Ember asked, gripping what was left of her guitar in her left hand. "You know, the one you ruined?"

"Ember, I ruined a lot of people's lives. And I mean _a lot _of people." Dan told her honestly. "Care to be more specific?"

"Really? Metal armor, with a bunch of weapons installed in it. Calls himself 'the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter'?" Ember questioned, crossing her own arms.

Dan looked at her for a moment, then the next moment he was in the middle of the sky, laughing his heart out at the thought of Ember and Skulker dating. It had to be some stupid joke! It just had to be!

"What's so funny?" Ember asked calmly, raising an eyebrow at the still laughing ghost. Dan looked up at her, stopping his laughter momentary to properly reply to her.

"I'm sorry, but...that joke you just made about you and Skulker dating was too funny not laugh at! Seriously, that was probably one of the funniest jokes I have ever heard in my afterlife!" Dan said, still chuckling between sentences. "But, come on, be serious here. Who's your real boyfriend?"

"I already told you." Ember replied.

"Ember, don't wear out a perfectly good joke. It ends up being really annoying if you keep it up." Dan said, giving the rock star a look. "Really, who is your - …Oh."

Dan shut his mouth when he saw the picture Ember presented to him, really hoping it was some form of photo editing. It was a picture of Ember sitting on Skulker's metallic biceps, the ghost girl giving a (somehow) blushing Skulker a soft peck on the cheek, clearly a sign of affection.

_'Ember had to edit that picture.' _Dan thought to himself, as he looked up to see Ember's incredibly smug face.

And her messed-up guitar swinging at him before he lost balance and crash-landed to the ground, awestruck at what just happened...before his mood quickly changed to rage and he flew towards Ember, fist glowing brightly with green ecto-blast. That no talent, bratty, stupid ghost was going to get it –

"Whoa! What's going on here?"

Surprised by the sudden interruption, Dan and Ember saw that a ghost girl was right between them, her arms wide open and her hands almost touching their chests. Dan recognized her, but Ember didn't.

"Seriously, why are you guys fighting?" Sasha asked them, darting her eyes between the two ghosts. But then she realized the huge male ghost was Dan and gave him a smile. "Hey! You're one of Danny Phantom's cousins, right? That fight in the mall was kinda cool, right?"

"He messed up my boyfriend, that's why!" Ember shouted, pointing accusingly at Dan. "And you better stay out of my way!" She slammed the guitar to the ghost girl's side, before hitting her right shoulder and the back of her head with it, causing Sasha to crash into the ground, or more specifically, into some grass.

Sasha coughed violently, spitting out dirt and grass from her mouth, bruises starting to form on any visible area of her body, her gloves a bit torn up.

"Let me guess, tried to make them stop fighting?"

Sasha noticed the white boots, and looked to see Dani standing over her, an amused look on her face.

"Yeah, I did." Sasha said, standing up and wiping off anything she considered "gross" off herself. "Did you?"

"No, but I was going to." Dani replied, watching as one of the ghosts crashed into the ground again, the other ghost flying down and grabbing the weaken ghost by the neck. Dani's eyes widen and the girl gasped,realizing which ghost was which and dashed off to make sure nothing extreme happened. She already had enough trauma from that battle between Dan and Skulker; she didn't need any more if Dan somehow ended Ember's afterlife(how does one kill a ghost, anyhow?) with only a snap of her neck.

Dan smirked as he squeezed Ember harder, the girl clawing at his gloves in a poor attempt to get him to stop choking her. Just one twist of his wrist and...

"STOP!"

Dan groaned inwardly as he watched Danielle and What's-Her-Name fly towards him, the white-haired girl had a determined yet fearful look on her face, while Sasha's was mostly confusion. The young hybrid landed in front of him, her knuckles against her hips and a stern look on her face.

"Get out of here, Danielle." Dan told her, giving her a look. Dani crossed her arms in response.

"No way." Dani replied, glaring at him. "Not until you put down Ember."

"Come on, just go away so I can make sure we don't have to deal with her ever again." Dan said, smirking at the blue-haired ghost, who was giving the two other ghost girls a pleading look. Sasha looked to the side, uneasy and confused.

"I said no way! Put her down, now!" Dani yelled at him.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" Dan asked her, raising any eyebrow.

"JUST PUT HER DOWN BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Dani shouted, startling all three ghosts, causing Dan to drop Ember to the ground, the ghost girl unconscious with bruising around her neck.

"Dude, did you really have to yell _that_ loud?" Sasha asked Dani, who was taking deep breaths.

"Sorry, I didn't want him to give me more mental trauma." Dani apologized, before turning her attention back to Dan, who was glaring at her furiously.

"Happy now?" He asked, pointing to the unconscious Ember.

"Stop being a big baby over not being able to kill another ghost and dump her in the Ghost Zone." Dani said, waiting for him to open a ghost portal. And he did just that, throwing Ember in quickly before it vanished. Immediately after wards, Dani and Dan had a long, hard staring contest.

That is, until Sasha decided to interrupt.

"Ahem."

The two Phantoms blinked and stopped their staring contest, seeing Sasha standing there, waving her hand as she smiled nervously.

"Are you going to continue doing that all day or...?" Sasha asked, rubbing her arm.

"No, we weren't." Dan answered, glaring at Danielle for a moment. Dani returned the glare back briefly.

"So...why was that ghost chick attacking you, anyway? I mean, I know she was after you because you messed up her boyfriend or something - " Sasha said, pointing to the older ghost. "But how bad exactly did you beat him up?"

"Remember that ghost attack two days ago? You know, the one with all the ruined tech lying around at the battlefield?" Dan asked her, as Sasha's eyes shot up in realization and fear.

"That was you!? You're the guy who screwed up Skulker!?" Sasha shouted, pointing at him.

"Yes, it was." Dan told her without any hesitation, smirking. "I'm guessing it got around the Ghost Zone?"

"Dude, are you kidding me!? You are practically a pariah of sorts there!" Sasha admitted, remembering the rumors that one ghost was telling her about when she caught the thing.

"A pariah?" Dan repeated, grinning widely. "I love being called a pariah."

"Isn't a pariah someone really, really bad?" Dani asked him.

"Yep." Dan replied. Dani rolled her eyes in response, before noticing Sasha was flying away. Then something important entered her mind and she flew at the ghost girl, hoping to stop her.

"Wait!" Dani shouted, causing the speedster to stop and turn towards her.

"Sorry, Dani – that's your name, right? - " Sasha asked. Dani nodded and the teenage girl continued. "But I need to be somewhere and I don't want to be late – "

"Do you know what happened to my – our – cousin, Danny Phantom?" Dani said, remembering that she was supposed to put up the illusion that Dan and her were biologically related.

"I thought he was stuck in the Ghost Zone or something. Why? Cant' find him?" Sasha said. Dani nodded. "Sorry, but the last time I saw him was when I was helping him beat this talkative ghost who was messing with the computers at my schoo – I mean, Casper High – "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You almost said 'my school'!" Dani shouted, pointing at her.

"Look, the last I saw him was during a ghost attack three days before he disappeared! ...In fact, that was the same time Danny Fenton left..." Sasha muttered, trying to think.

"When did Danny Fenton leave exactly?" Dani asked.

"I thought you were wondering what happened to Danny _Phantom_, not the son of two ghost hunters?" Sasha asked her, suspicious of Dani's little slip.

"Uh, I mean – " Dani tried to cover up her mistake, but was interrupted.

"Look, I would love to chat and talk about your missing cousin, but I need to go somewhere, so...goodbye!" With that, the teenage girl flew off in a sonic boom of sorts, leaving Dani to float in the sky alone.

Dan crossed his arms as Dani landed in front of him, transforming back to her human form, her eyes closed and her head hung down.

"Did you get info on where Danny went?" Dan asked, his arms crossed together as he gave Danielle a playful smirk, but frowned as she simply shook her head.

"No, she only said the last time she saw him was three days before he 'disappeared', when he was fighting some ghost who was messing with the computers in Danny's school..."

"Technus, you mean." Dan informed her.

"Yeah, Technus." Danielle said. "But she flew off before I had the chance to ask more questions. But...something she said was weird..."

"What was it?" Dan asked

"She said 'my school' before correcting herself and she didn't seem to know that Fenton and Phantom were the same...do you think she's a – "

"Danielle, that's impossible. There are only three half-ghosts in existence; you, Vlad and Danny. She probably was just tricking you or something." Dan told her, as he transformed into his disguise and looked around, relieved that no one saw that. He looked at Dan again, noticing the girl wasn't moving an inch, playing with her fingers. "...Look, do you want to go home? I mean, we go the Fentons' house tomorrow and – "

"No, no. It's okay. Let's just go to Danny's house, please?" Danielle murmured tiredly, glancing over to the side. Sighing, Dan got on his knees and lift her chin up, causing her to meet him at eye level.

"We'll find something leading to his disappearance at Fenton Works." Dan told her, lifting her on his back and walking back towards Fenton Works, the two silent throughout the way.

* * *

Megan sighed and exclaimed the bruises on her bodies, before approaching Jessica. She tapped on her shoulder and the older girl turned around, shocked by her sister's bruises.

"What happened to you?" Jessica asked.

"Got into a rough ghost fight, but I'm mostly okay." Megan said, noticing that Tommy was napping on the park bench in front of Jessica. "Let me guess; he got tired and fell asleep?"

"Yeah. I was going to take him home. You wanna help?" Jessica asked, gently grabbing the sleeping child and handing over to Megan.

"You mean carry him all the way home? Sure." Megan replied, holding the boy to her chest as she and her sister walked back home, chatting along the way.

"So, who did you fight? The Box Ghost? That techno ghost?" Jessica asked her sister.

"Actually tried to stop a fight between that rock star ghost chick and Danny Phantom's cousin." Megan told her.

"You mean the little girl who looks like him?" Jessica asked. Megan nodded.

"No, the older one. With the fangs, flaming hair and cape." Megan said, still gripping her sleeping brother against her chest.

"Really? What happened?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, really. I tried to get them to start fighting, but the rock star chick beat the crap out of me before I could try to get them to stop fighting. Luckily Dani did the job for me."

"...Wait, I thought Danny was missing?" Jessica commented, raising an eyebrow at her sister.

"No, the girl! You know, with an I at the end?" Megan corrected her. "Anyway, before I could come back to the park, she stopped me for a couple of questions."

"What type of questions?" Jessica asked.

"If I knew where Danny Phantom was." Megan said. "I told her I didn't know, but when I mentioned this kid in my grade, Danny Fenton, went missing around the same time, she asked me where _he _was. I thought it was just a mix up, but..." The girl was silent, unsure of what to do.

"What are you thinking about?" Jessica asked her after a few moments.

"Danny Phantom does kinda look like Danny Fenton...you don't think...?"

"Are you saying that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are the same guy?" Jessica said.

"They sound alike too. In fact, Phantom just looks like Fenton with white hair and green eyes. Maybe, just maybe..." Megan muttered to herself, feeling incredibly relieved at the idea she wasn't the only half-ghost in existence.

"Megan, you can't be saying that - "

"Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom!" Megan exclaimed, startling her brother out of his nap.

* * *

The two Phantoms walked up to the door of Fenton Works, with Dan standing behind Danielle as she prepared to knock on the door.

"You sure you just don't want to go home? It's getting late." Dan said, noticing that the sky started to have some yellow and orange in it.

"I want to make sure Danny is alright." Danielle told him, as she knocked on the door a few times. She then tried the doorbell, but had no answer.

"...You wanna try to phase inside?" Dan asked.

"I think the ghost alarms might go off." Danielle said.

"...Wanna break one of the windows?" Dan asked again.

"Do you want their neighbors to call the cops on us for vandalism?" Danielle asked him, crossing her arms.

"So, wanna go with the whole phasing through the door idea?" Dan asked, yet again.

"Well, we got nothing to lose. Let's try it." Danielle said, as the two of them phased inside, surprised by how empty the house was. The two shared uneasy looks, wondering why they weren't hearing Danny's dad talking about his new invention or Danny excusing himself to fight a ghost. In fact, the only noise they heard was the sound of a couple of bugs going around.

"You wanna check the lab?" Dan asked her.

"No, I'll check the bedrooms. Maybe try checking the kitchen instead?" Danielle said, glancing at the staircase.

"I'll do it after checking the lab." Dan said, as he walked down stairs to the lab while Danielle walked up the stairs, grabbing the railing tightly.

The half-ghost first entered of what she presumed to be Jazz's room, surprised by the amount of pink in it. She ignored it and started to dig around for anything suspicious. But only came up with empty drawers and nothing besides the furniture in the room. She then went to Danny's room, but got the same results like in the pink room. And the same thing happened when she checked the parents' room. Heck, even the roof and bathroom didn't have anything in it!

While Danielle was busying messing up the rooms up to search for clues, Dan was awestruck at the amount of missing equipment in the house. He tried to look for some kinda ghost hunting equipment, but only got some old Fenton Thermos, a turned off Specter Deflector and a couple of unimportant stuff. He then grabbed the Fenton Thermos and Specter Deflector, figuring they could be of use later on. Walking up the stairs to the living room, he entered the kitchen and sat down, his hands buried in his face as he struggled to make sense of the situation. Maybe Danielle was right; maybe they were kidnapped –

The ghost then stopped his jumbled thoughts and noticed a paper of sorts of the table, immediately grabbing it and opening it up. He then read over it, before he lowered it from his face, confused behind belief.

"Danielle?" He asked the girl, loud enough to make sure she heard him/

"Yeah?" She replied from upstairs. "Found anything yet?"

"Yeah, I think I might have found out where Danny and his family went." Dan said, waiting for a couple of seconds before he heard Danielle running down the stairs and turned around, watching her pant as she stood outside the doorway.

"Really, what is it?" Danielle asked, before noticing the paper in his hands. "What's that? A note or something?"

"More like a letter, actually..." Dan said, handing the paper to the hybrid for her to read. She read through the paper silently, before looking up at Dan in confusion.

"But...this doesn't make any sense..." Danielle muttered as she took a seat next to Dan, pressing her hand against the side of her head while tapping the table with the other.

"It's the truth, unfortunately." Dan told her.

"But why would Danny's family go to Germany to teach newbie ghost hunters for five months? Especially since Amity Park is full of ghosts?" Danielle asked Dan, who just shrugged his shoulder.

"I'm about as confused as you are, Pipsqueak." Dan said, as the two re-read the letter again, hoping to make some sense of the situation.

* * *

Sam and Tucker frowned and glanced at each other briefly as Danny paced around their room, the halfa trying to make sense of the situation, like(unknown to him) his 'cousin' and evil self back in Amity Park.

"Dude, you been doing that for two hours and a half now. Don't you think you should stop worrying about Amity Park for one second?" Tucker asked his best friend, though flinched when he received a glare in return.

"Tucker, I'm the only who protects Amity Park from ghost attacks! For all we know, there could be a massive ghost attack and people would be wondering why Danny Phantom isn't there to stop it like usual!" Danny replied, before sighing and sitting on his bed, his hands clutching his head tightly. "Sorry, Tuck, but this is the first time that I'm going to be away from Amity Park for this long! Especially since the accident."

"Danny, as much I hate to say this, I'm pretty sure Valerie can handle it." Sam said, in attempt to comfort her friend.

"But what if she gets overpowered by the amount of ghosts attacking the portal? There are a lot of ghosts that haven't gotten out of the portal yet." Danny said, before laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Sam and Tucker looked at each, completely worried about their best friend's behavior. Sam then looked at the clock and noticed it was time almost time for dinner.

"I think dinner is ready. Want to see what they serve in Germany?" Sam asked, hoping to get Danny's mind off of Amity Park with the mention of dinner.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to think this whole thing over." Danny said, facing away from his friends.

"Okay, dude. But we'll try to save some for you. See ya." Tucker said, as he and Sam walked out the room, leaving Danny by himself. Making sure his friends were gone, Danny laid on his back again, his mind full of jumbled thoughts. Amity Park was his haunt; his territory. One he had to protect himself. Sure, Valerie could handle probably a week or two, but eventually it was going to be too much for her. And Vlad would probably try to make everyone view Phantom as a neglectful ghost and probably responsible for all the attacks that were probably happening. It was perfectly in-character for that fruitloop.

But another person entered Danny's mind, one he held dearly as a little sister of sorts, even though she considered him a cousin at best.

Dani.

After all, he didn't really know what effect the Ecto-Dejecto had on Dani. For all he knew, she was probably starting to destabilize again and probably went back to Amity Park for help, only to get captured by Vlad and ended up as a puddle of ectoplasm –

Danny jolted at the thought of Danielle screaming out for him to save her, for help, for him to save her again from Plasmius, only to simply die thinking Danny didn't care for her and thus didn't bother to save her. It made him angry, depressed and extremely worried. Heck, she might already be a puddle of ectoplasm as he sat there doing nothing! He had to get back to Amity Park somehow –

Danny took a deep breath and chuckled at how paranoid he was being. After all, his parents invention always worked, no matter what purpose they were for. Danielle was probably fine, and even if she was back in Amity Park for whatever reason, she could kick Vlad's butt easily. Yeah, he was being silly.

Still, he didn't move and continued to stare at the ceiling until he fell asleep, much to the surprise of Sam and Tucker, who had brought him from leftovers for him to eat.

Too bad he would never know Amity Park's condition until he came back.

* * *

Danielle and Dan ended up back home after dark, the two attempting to make sense out of the whole ordeal at the house. But the idea of Danny's parents accepting the letter and flying all the way to Germany still didn't make much sense to them. If it were a few weeks, sure. But _five months_? That was too long. Besides, Dan recounted how many ghost hunting academies(six, to be exact) had rejected his old parents in the past. Why was now so different?

But, it was growing lately, so the both of the them decided to try to forget it in the morning. After all, if they thought about it too long, it would just be a waste of time.

Yet that didn't stop Danielle's struggles to sleep until she fell asleep in Dan's lap, the ghost guy also sleeping, drooling coming out the side of his mouth.

Today was just one weird day.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was a certainly eventful chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it. See ya on the next chapter!

- Honorthefallensaints

6/20/13


End file.
